


JoJo's Bizzare Doki Crossover

by SayoriHasAlreadyEatenTheCookie



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Doki doki literature club - Freeform, F/M, Friendship/Love, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, Original Stands, Stand Battles (JoJo), Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayoriHasAlreadyEatenTheCookie/pseuds/SayoriHasAlreadyEatenTheCookie
Summary: Kira has escaped once again. Obviously, Josuke Koichi and Okuyasu are prepared to hunt him down but the three also need time off. Okuyasu tries to convince Josuke and Koichi to join a club and find stand users, but Koichi uses basic knowledge and shoots down his idea. Josuke finds a club to try out and brings Okuyasu with him, leaving Koichi to wait at a club while they attend it.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Koichi Hirose! meets Sayori.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just DDLC and JJBA merged together.  
> I am not going to make anyone gf and bf because that is not that kind of story (And Koichi is already dating Yukako), but I might have some moments where the characters bond and become closer.  
> (Oh yeah, Yoshiteru is flying around so there may be potential for a new stand within the DDLC characters)

"Oi Josuke." Okuyasu calls out.

"What?" Josuke asks.

"We should join a club so we can try to find more stand users that will help us beat Kira!" Okuyasu says with a smile across his face.

"That will only end badly, if we just ask people if they use stands they will easily figure out that we use them too, and clubs are boring..." Koichi says.

Josuke and his two friends, Koichi and Okuyasu, have been trying to find a man by the name of 'Yoshikage Kira.' for days. He has commit many acts of serial murder and must be put to justice. Okuyasu has wanted to join a club for awhile now, but Josuke and Koichi have turned down their interest in joining a club every time he has asked them to come with him. He has tried going to anime clubs, social clubs and even maths clubs (One of the things he repents) to try and find interest in other subjects. Each time Okuyasu has went to a club, he ended up being ignored by everyone else, so he has been trying to convince Josuke and Koichi to tag along with him so he feels like he is still part of a group.

"Even if we joined an after school club, we would just be wasting valuable time in witch we could be looking for Kira." Koichi continues.

"Well... hey what about this video game club?!" Okuyasu says.

"Oh? That sounds cool..." Josuke says.

"Did either of you even hear what I just said?" Koichi sighs.

The three look at the club board for more options. The hallway is mostly empty, excluding the two people who are just walking to their destination and have to go through this long hallway to get to the other side of the building in order to avoid the rain outside.

"That video games club looks interesting, we should go along to it sometime." Josuke says as he points at the video game club's poster.

"Yeah, the poster is really detailed too! It has to be good!" Okuyasu says in agreement with Josuke.

"Are you two seriously going to just going to join this club because the poster looks cool?" Koichi asks.

"Huh? Who said I was definitely joining it?" Josuke says.

"But, It wont hurt to just hang around there..." Josuke says.

Some time passes before Josuke tells Okuyasu and Koichi that he is going to check out the video game club. Okuyasu says that he will go with him as well.

"Koichi, you want to come too?" Josuke asks.

"No. I am going to head home." Koichi sighs.

"Why don't you wait at a different club while we check this out? We can go over to the club you are at when ours is finished." Josuke says.

"Yeah! Then we can all walk home together regardless of the clubs we are at!" Okuyasu says, like he made the idea.

"Okay. Let me find one that finishes around the same time..." Koichi says as he scans the posters for times.

"The debate club finishes two minutes after the video games club, The foreign languages club finishes right after the debate club... Oh, the literature club finishes at the same time as the video games club, I guess I will wait there for you guys." Koichi says as he begins to walk in the opposite direction to Josuke and Okuyasu.

"Right. See you, Koichi!" Okuyasu says.

"Good luck with that literature!" Josuke laughs.

"Bye. See you in half an hour." Koichi says.

Koichi arrives at the literature club, already bored out of his mind from having to walk there, He knocks on the door and waits for someone to open it. It takes several, long seconds before someone actually opens the door.

"Hello?" A girl says. She is quite tall (In Koichi's vision) and has short, pal hair with a red bow in her hair. Her blue eyes light up when she finally notices Koichi from below.

"I am here to check out your club, is that okay with you?" Koichi asks.

"Really? We haven't had any new people for a while... come in, we are always happy for new visitors!" The girl smiles cheerfully.

"Hey! Guys! We got a visitor!" 

Koichi walks into the club behind the girl. He then sees two people who he can only assume to be the other members.

"A boy? Why does it have to be a boy? A short one as well!" The girl with pink hair complains.

"Speak for yourself, Natsuki." The girl with long, purple hair sighs.

"Welcome to the literature club!" The girl you followed behind cheers.

"My name is Sayori, the angry one is Natsuki, the smart one is Yuri." Sayori smiles.

"We are glad to have you here. What is your name?" Yuri asks.

"Koichi."

"That is a nice name." Yuri smiles.

"You don't have to be all sweet just because he is here..." Natsuki groans.

"My name is Natsuki. Not that you care..." Natsuki says under her breath, so obviously that you can easily hear it.

"Hey, Sayori. If you told me that a new person would be joining, I would've made cupcakes..."

"Koichi came by surprise, I don't even know if he wants to join yet!" Sayori yells.

"Anyways... Monika would be happy to know that you stopped by, she will probably be here soon. She has been taking piano lessons recently, so she has been slightly late to the club often."  
"Oh, Monika attends this club?" Koichi asks.

"Yeah, she is the president of the club, you should know that if you where going here... dumb-ass." Natsuki says.

"What about Monika?"

"She is pretty popular in many classes she attends. I have heard her name thrown around, actually." Koichi says.

Suddenly, the classroom's door swings open. Monika walks through.

"Sorry! I had a piano-" 

A disturbing silence hits the room.

"...Hi." Koichi says, breaking the silence.

"I had no idea that you would be here, Koichi!" Monika says.

"Are you joining the literature club, or just watching?"

Something about Monika's way of speaking makes you feel like you should agree to what she is saying. She is intimidating, yet speaking like a kind person who just wants to introduce you to the club.

"I... am just watching..." Koichi says. 

"That's okay! If you just want to watch, then you will understand our club more! Maybe 'just watching' will make you feel differently about literature! Not to mention, It would be nice to have more than one gender in the room." Monika laughs.

"Yeah... right." Koichi says.

"Something is definitely wrong with Monika. It almost feels like she isn't talking to me, but she clearly is! Is she just like this in person, or is she talking to someone other than me?" Koichi thinks.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced yet." Monika smiles.

"My name is Monika, and I welcome you to the literature club." 

"I already told Koichi about Natsuki and Yuri!" Sayori smiles.

"Oh, thank you, Sayori." Monika says.

"As vice president of the literature club, It is my duty to take over for when the President is absent!" Sayori says proudly.

"Good job for remembering!" Monika says.

"In our club, we focus on poetry, we bring in poems we have made everyday and share them with each other. That being said, Lets share poems!" 


	2. Koichi And Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koichi waits for the club to finish. Sayori notices Koichi's boredom and attempts to minimise it with a poem she wrote. When the clubs time is cut short, Monika tells Koichi to stay behind for a little bit.

It was ten minutes into the poem sharing, and Koichi was already bored out of his mind. If he wanted to, Koichi could easily just close his eyes and fall asleep.

"Koichi?" Sayori asks, tapping Koichi on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hey." Koichi said, 

"Are you bored?" Sayori smiled.

"Well...-" 

"Then you would love to read my poem!"

Sayori slams a piece of paper on the desk, it has a small amount of writing on it. Koichi picks up the paper and begins to read.

"Hatching. Sometimes, we don't want to wake up in the mourning. We'd rather be snuggled up in a blanket all day. But like and egg, light shines through our blinds and wakes us up. It forces us to get up and ready for the day ahead. When we see the light, we remember everything we got to do, so we do it that. Hatching."

"Well? What do you think?" Sayori says with a gleaming smile.

"It is interesting. Is it a representation of how you wake up everyday or something else?" Koichi asks.

"Well... Is that what you think?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well then it is right!" Sayori claps, smiling happily.

Sayori seems to be very happy. This club room, these people all seem to just fit. Anyone could say that and be agreed with. Koichi was very confused why Sayori was so happy to have someone read her poem. Perhaps she has never presented it to anyone outside the literature club? Maybe she is always like this? Koichi couldn't define an answer that made sense to him.

"Do you like poetry?" Sayori asked.

"Not really, but I have tried it before." Koichi replied.

"Really? What was the poetry about?"

"I was told that to make poetry, you can just take something you do, something you've seen or something you know about and write about it. So I wrote about taking my dog for a walk." Koichi said, expecting Sayori to laugh.

"You wrote about taking your dog for a walk?" Sayori asks.

"Yeah."

"I would love to read it! Do you still have it?"

This response surprised Koichi, he didn't realise that anyone would be interested in his writing.

"Yeah. I have it in a drawer somewhere..." 

"Can you bring it in if you come back?" 

"S-sure..." Koichi agreed.

"Thanks! I'll be sure to read it well!" Sayori laughed.

The rest of the club look over and notice that Sayori has presented Koichi her poem. Monika walks over and pats Sayori on the head.

"Oh, Monika?" Sayori says, looking upwards.

"I am so sorry, Koichi!" Monika apologises. 

"About what?" Koichi asks.

"We completely forgot that you were here, didn't we?" 

"Well, not completely..."

"And that is why Sayori is our vice president!" Monika laughs.

"I didn't forget, he just kinda turned up and I don't like it when people do that..." Natsuki complains.

"Me neither. I was showing Monika my poem..." Yuri said, looking downwards.

The room falls silent again. The only sound that is audible is the sound of the clock ticking.

"...Oh! That reminds me! We have to finish up early today!" Monika says.

"Really? Why?" Natsuki asks.

"The teachers need this classroom in ten minutes. We only had so little time left anyways." Monika says, still looking at the clock.

The club members look at Monika with different expressions, Sayori looks accepting of Monika's statement, Yuri looks understanding yet sad and Natsuki looks disappointed and worried.

"Well, at least we introduced Koichi to what we do!" Yuri smiled. 

"Yeah! If he decides to come back, he said he has his own poem that he had written before that he will be happy to share!" Sayori said.

"Really?" Yuri said.

"Well, that is something we can look forwards to, then." 

Yuri begins to walk out of the club room and turns around at the door. 

"I will be expecting you, Koichi." Yuri smiled.

"Yeah. Me too." Natsuki said.

"I always make cupcakes when someone joins, so if you don't come back tomorrow, there will be a spare cupcake that will go to waste."

Natsuki walks out of the club room with Natsuki.

"Hey, Koichi, please come back, I want to read your poem!" Sayori says as she walks out the door.

Everyone had left.

Koichi looked at the door and began walking out with his bag on his shoulder.

Suddenly something grabs his arm with a tight grasp.

"Huh?! Who-" Koichi began, before looking upwards and seeing Monika's green eyes.

"Hello." Monika smiled.

"D-don't sneak up on me like that!" Koichi yelled.

"I didn't. I was already in the room."

Koichi paused for a moment.

"R-right..."

"What do you want, Monika?" 

"I was just wondering what you thought of the club!" Monika said.

"What, did you think I was going to hurt you?" 

"No! You scared me, that's all..." Koichi said, calming himself.

"Did I? Sorry... I make simple mistakes sometimes!" Monika laughed.

"So, what do you think of the club?" 

"It was okay. But I really have to get going now. Josuke and Okuyasu are waiting for me at the-"

"Josuke?" Monika asks.

"Huh? What about Josuke?" Koichi asks.

"It's nothing." Monika says.

"So, do you want to join or not?"

Koichi thought for a moment.

"No." Koichi says.

"I have important stuff to do."

"Ah. I see. Do you mind if I vent, for a moment, then? Because you are not joining?" Monika asked.

"Sure. Just don't take to long." Koichi said.

"We actually need one more member to be an official club. Without one last person, being you as a possibility, we wont be able to participate in the school festival in two weeks. Myself and Sayori have been trying extra hard to get another member, so when you arrived, I was really excited. Sayori will be sad to hear the news. She has been really looking forwards to doing something in the next school festival... not to mention that she has been really sad lately..." 

Koichi felt really guilty. Seeing the joy on Sayori's face as she gave him her poem, he knew if he would make someone who was happy to simply show someone something, a festival where people performed, would be very important to her. Just imagining the sadness on her face as the day of the festival passes by and they just have to watch as it happens, made Koichi almost change his mind.

A few seconds past.

"Koichi, are you okay?" Monika asks.

"How long has Sayori wanted to perform in the festival for?" Koichi asks.

"Ever since she's joined."

"Fine." Koichi said.

Monika looked at Koichi in confusion.

"I'll join."

Monika's face lit up with excitement and relief.

"Really?!" Monika said.

"Yes. Really." Koichi replies.

"I know it is going to be really hard to find another person who has spare time and likes poetry, so I will join."

"Sorry... I didn't expect you to join so suddenly..." Monika laughed.

"I will be back tomorrow. This club is on after school every day for an hour, right?" 

"Yes. That was on the poster, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Well, I will be seeing you tomorrow." Koichi smiles.

"You too. Thank you, really. Goodbye." Monika said, reflecting the smile.

"Today I have joined the literature club. Only because Sayori was so happy to see a new person. That obviously meant she is serious about all of this festival stuff. Not to mention, It is only an hour after school. If Josuke and Okuyasu are already attending a club, because they will probably join that club, then It would make sense to join one too. Since Kira has escaped us, with a new face and name, we should all stay together anyways. Well. It is time to find Josuke and Okuyasu. Tomorrow is Tuesday, and that is normally a good day... right?"


	3. Tuesday: The Day Koichi Sold His Soul For A Cupcake And A Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tense from present tense to past tense because I kept making errors while writing because of tense.  
> [Tense counter: 4]

Yesterday was the day that Koichi joined the literature club. He joined because he knew that he would let everyone down if he didn't. 

When Koichi had left the club to meet up with Josuke and Okuyasu, they had already left.

It was Tuesday.

Koichi had just finished his last lesson for the day. He walked outside the classroom to be greeted by Josuke and Okuyasu.

"Yo, Koichi." Josuke smiled.

"Yo! Koichi!" Okuyasu said, repeating Josuke's words.

"Hey guys." Koichi replied.

"Aren't you guys going to the video games club?"

"No. We thought it was boring... all they do is talk about video games, they don't even have any!" Okuyasu complained.

"Yeah, and half of the time only the president of the club is talking. Nobody else has a chance to talk!" Josuke said in agreement to Okuyasu.

"We are going to be walking home with you after all!"

Koichi looked up in disappointment.

"I ended up joining the literature club."

Josuke and Okuyasu look at each over and then at Koichi in confusion.

"Really?" Okuyasu asked.

"Yeah. It is starting soon, so I need to go."

"What could possibly make you join a club, Koichi? You where the one who was talking about finding Kira and not wasting time." Josuke pointed out.

"I have my reasons." Koichi replied.

"Could one of the members be a stand user?!" Okuyasu yelled.

"No." Koichi said.

"Do you really like literature?" 

"No."

"Could one of the members be shorter than you?!" 

"No- wait a minute!" Koichi said angrily.

"Well! Cya!" Okuyasu said as he quickly walked away with a stupid smile on his face.

"You have fun Koichi, write me a book sometime!" Josuke laughed.

"Yeah. Right..." Koichi thought.

Later, Koichi arrived at the club room. He slid open the door and found the room to be empty.

"Hello?" Koichi called out.

...Silence...

"Is anyone here?" Koichi called once again.

...Silence...

Koichi began to wonder if this was the wrong room, but it couldn't be. He remembered exactly where the room was.

Walking over to the desk and sitting down, Koichi took out a book and began reading.

...Silence...

The quietness began to annoy Koichi. He expected the club room to be loud and full of life. Suddenly, the door behind Koichi opened. Yuri walked in. She didn't seem to notice Koichi.

"Hello." Koichi said.

Yuri must've been scared by Koichi's early arrival as she jumped when she saw him. She probably got here before everyone else, normally.

"Koichi Hirose!?" Yuri yelled.

**"...Yes, I am."**

"I didn't think you would actually come!" Yuri says.

"Huh? Didn't you say that you would be expecting me yesterday?" Koichi asked.

"Well... I just say things sometimes..." Yuri says, embarrassed at her scare.

Natsuki walked into the room with a confused look on her face. She notices Koichi and smiles maliciously.

"Hi..?" Koichi says, aware of Natsuki's evil smile.

"So you came..." Natsuki smiled evilly. 

Koichi feels slightly uneasy by Natsuki's dominating attitude. It is almost like she has already found all your weak spots.

"Tell, me... was it only for the cupcake?" Natsuki asked.

"No." Koichi replied truthfully.

"Good. You earned a cupcake." Natsuki said, replacing her evil smile with her resting face.

Natsuki hands Koichi a cupcake from her bag that is surrounded in a tinfoil seal.

"T-thanks..." Koichi stuttered.

"Yuri, here is yours." Natsuki said, handing Yuri a cupcake.

"Thank you." Yuri replied.

Koichi observes the two's behaviour. Natsuki seems to be very giving and Yuri appears to be scared easily. This was just his first impression, though.

"Heya guys!" Sayori called out, walking into the classroom.

"Hey, Sayori. Look who showed up!" Yuri smiled.

"Huh? Koichi?!" Sayori gasped.

"I knew you would come!" 

"I keep my promises." Koichi smiles.

"This means you brang the dog poem, right?" Sayori asked excitedly.

"Oh, yeah." Koichi said, reaching into his bag.

"Here."

Meanwhile... Josuke and Okuyasu are walking home alone.

"I had no idea Koichi liked literature." Josuke said.

"Me neither. He always brang up stuff to talk about so now we have nothing to talk about..." Okuyasu sighed.

"Hey! I can still create conversation!" Josuke said.

"But I don't want to be the one having to talk back... I just like listening and occasionally talking..." Okuyasu complained.

"Well, what do we do then?" Josuke asked. 

"Don't ask me, I'm kinda stupid..."

The two walk in total silence until Okuyasu has an idea.

"Oi, Josuke."

"Hm?" Josuke replies.

"Maybe we should join that club so we can still walk home with Koichi." Okuyasu says.

"Really?! Not you too Okuyasu!" Josuke yells.

"I'm just saying!" Okuyasu says, shaking his hands.

"But maybe we could just go there and see what it is like!"

Josuke sighs, he then continues to say:

"If you want to go ahead and join it, I'm not stopping you."

"But Josuke, If I join that club, where will you go?" Okuyasu asked.

Josuke didn't reply for a moment.

"I guess I will just walk home by myself for a while."

Back at the club room, Koichi has just finished reciting his poem to the members.

"That was really good Koichi!" Sayori smiled.

"It is nice and straight forwards... but then again it is really long..." Natsuki complained.

"It's pretty good and has a nice meaning, but there are a few bits that don't land right, but that's okay! You will improve!" Yuri says.

"Well, at least they are honest..." Koichi thought.

I am sure that Monika will love this, too!" Yuri added.

"Where is Monika anyways?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know... piano lesson again?" Yuri said.

"She must really want to learn piano if she has lessons everyday..." Sayori smiled.

"Piano lessons at this school are only once a week, I think." Koichi mentioned.

The three girls look at Koichi in confusion.

"Does that mean... she is lying?" Sayori asked.

"What could she be doing that is so important and secretive that she has to lie about it to her friends?" Yuri asks.

"Maybe she is smoking in the bathroom!" Natsuki says suddenly.

"No. Monika has said before that she hates cigarettes and that they only cause trouble..." Yuri said.

"Maybe she is really having piano lessons and we are just being really suspicious..." Sayori says, scratching her head.

"Is she normally this late?" Koichi asks.

"Now you mention it, It has been twenty minutes... she hasn't been this late before." Yuri says.

Everyone looks at each other in worry.

"Did something happen?" Natsuki asks.

The room falls silent.

"Why don't we read each overs poems while we wait?" Koichi suggests.

"But it feels wrong, to start without Monika..." Yuri sighs.

"Well! It is my duty as the vice president to take over when Monika is gone! So you are now under my rule-"

The door bursts open. Monika falls inside.

"Sorry! I had a-"

"Piano lesson?" Natsuki asked.

"Y-yeah..." Monika sighed.

"You should tell us right here and right now if you are going to be late every time or not." Natsuki says as she looks into Monika's eyes.

Monika pauses. She fiddles with her fingers and then looks up.

"I might be late quite often..." Monika finally says."

"Yes! I made her admit defeat!" Natsuki thought, grinning in victory.

The rest of the day was normal. Poem sharing was about all that happened in Koichi's first day at the literature club. The only exception being the cupcakes. But as Koichi walked out of the club room, Sayori stopped him.

"Koichi, I am generally grateful that you decided to join."

Smiling, Koichi looked over to Sayori and said:

"You don't have to thank me. I already know that you are grateful."

"Huh?" Sayori asked.

"What do you mean?" 

"I already know you are happy for me to join, not just you, Yuri, Natsuki, Monika, though sometimes they may not show it. I know how people may not be used to new people, especially of the opposite gender." Koichi said, looking out a nearby window.

"This is all normal. We can both agree."

Sayori smiled. Her eyes lit up as she began to speak.

"Yeah! That is all true! We don't have people come by our club, normally, so it was sudden and unnatural! But it was also reassuring, too! We didn't know how long it would be for us to find a new person, so you where like a sign of hope, to me at least."

Koichi looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, I should get going. Bye."

"O-okay! Bye!" Sayori waved.

In a house somewhere, a man lived, a man who had stolen someones face, a man who had used a stand that wasn't his own so he could live a quiet life in the town of Morioh. 

His name should've been Kosaku, his body resembled that of Kosaku after all, but the man who stole his life away really went by the name:

_**"** _ _**Yoshikage Kira."** _


	4. A day in the life of Sayori

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

...

Sayori's head rested on her white, fluffy pillow. She awoke to find herself hugging her second pillow, used to prop up her head at night while she rested.

...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

...

On times like these, Sayori would get up and get her phone from her desk to silence the alarm, but today she decided to wait out the alarm.

Her head hurt, but she couldn't find the strength in her legs to get up and turn off the alarm. Looking upwards, Sayori thought to herself:

"Can't I just stay home today?"

Sayori just didn't feel like doing anything at all.

This wasn't the first time she had been powerless to herself, refusing to do anything. The day before, and before that and so on had been like this for Sayori.

She knew why this was happening, but she refused to tell anyone else about it. She would be criticised by her teachers for being late to school, but smiled through it all.

_'Smile when people make you sad, it will hide the worries that strive within others when they see you in sadness. Only show those you can trust about your true feelings.'_

That was Sayori's reason for always smiling. She would bottle up her feelings and only show her true self when she was alone. Her classmates never knew, her friends never knew, nobody will ever know unless they really spent a lot of time with Sayori, at home and school. Sayori always liked everyone else to be happy beside her. She would always put others before herself and then forget about how she feels about everything.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

...

"Shut. Up." Sayori muttered into her pillow.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

"Shut up..." Sayori said, raising her voice.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

Finally. It turned off.

Sayori could fall asleep again...

...

...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

Sayori managed to push herself out of bed, falling onto the floor.

"Ow..." Sayori sighed.

Standing up with little strength, Sayori walked out of her room and into the bathroom where she would wash herself for the day ahead.

Breakfast was already on the table when she got downstairs. Sayori's parents where not home often, and Sayori was used to it. Her parents where not bad people, they just have to leave for work very early and come back at nighttime. 

Eggs and toast. Again. 

It was normally the same dish that Sayori was presented when she got downstairs in the morning. Sometimes, Sayori would just put the eggs and toast in the fridge because she would rather have cereal.

After eating her cold breakfast, Sayori picked up her bag and walked out of the house.

For once, Sayori got to school on time. Her classroom for the mourning was parallel to the literature club, so she knew how to get there easily.

The classroom was filling up with students from her class. Sayori never had any friends in her mourning class, so she found this to be her least favourite. 

Sayori's lessons with her close friends where (As written on her timetable): 

  * Maths - Natsuki
  * Science - Yuri and Natsuki
  * PSE - Monika
  * PE - Natsuki, Yuri and Monika
  * Music - Natsuki



Sayori sat down at her desk and waited for time to pass. The people around her never talked to her, so she would take the opportunity to read, or at least think about books.

"Portrait of Markov, a book Yuri recommended to me sounds very mysterious, but I turned to a random page in the spare book she has with her and saw the word 'cannibalise', so that is out of the question... Natsuki said that I should try manga, but they are not really allowed in the start of lessons as a subordinate to a book..." Sayori thought.

The teacher walks in the room and starts reading the register. You answer 'Yes, miss.' when your name is called out, as usual.

When the registration comes to a close, you listen as the teacher describes what the class will be doing today. 

"You will all be in random groups to make a card game. This is to see how we can get along with new people when doing something fun!" The teacher explains.

Sayori likes the idea, but is aware of how nobody in this class really knows her well. Sayori knows a few people in this class who she reefers to as friends, but she doesn't talk to them often. Her true friendship resides within the literature club with Natsuki, Yuri and Monika.

The teacher reads out a list of names for each group. When Sayori hears her name, she begin listening for who she is with.

"...Sayori, Uno Saemon, Hattori Gin and Nijimura Okuyasu In team four."

Sayori knew none of these people.

"This card game is going to end badly." Sayori thought.

Saemon, the other girl in the group moans in annoyance. Gin appears to be positive and Okuyasu looks like he hasn't heard what group he is in yet.

When all the groups had been announced, Sayori and the rest of the group sat around two desks that had been pushed together by Gin. Gin starts talking right away, like he has been waiting to make a card game for years. Saemon looks really annoyed and tells Gin:

"Like hell I would participate in making a board game! I hate board games!" Saemon yells.

"It is not a board game! It's a card game!" Gin shouts.

The two start arguing Sayori watches in disappointment and Okuyasu watches in confusion.

"Do you know what we are supposed to be doing?" Okuyasu asks.

"We _were_ supposed to be making a card game, but I don't think that this is going to work anymore..." Sayori said.

"A card game? Oh! I see! I know how those work!" Okuyasu says with a smile.

"But why are we doing this, it's not like this is going to be made into a real card game..."

"We are making it as a team so we can get to know each other better! We are gaining teamwork skills by doing this!" Sayori explained happily.

"Oh... I see! It is like a teamwork experiment!" Okuyasu realised.

"Yes! You got there in the end!" Sayori laughed.

"I guess I did..." Okuyasu replied.

"Don't worry if you don't understand what we are supposed to do! Just ask me and I will tell you!" Sayori says, reassuring Okuyasu.

"Do you have any ideas, Okuyasu?"

"Yeah! Why don't we make it turn based, so everyone can put down their cards at different times!" Okuyasu said, like he made the idea of turn based games.

Sayori already knew that Okuyasu was pretty stupid. earlier this year, Okuyasu was in the same group as her for science and mixed up water with lime water (He drank it and had to go to the nurses office, then was banned from participating in further science experiments). Sayori would never tell Okuyasu that he was stupid, though. She decided to play along with him and be supportive like she was with everyone else.

"That is a great idea! We can also make it so we have unique power cards that can either boost or set back you and other players!" Sayori added, putting a little bit of her own idea in her speaking.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Okuyasu laughed as the other two who where still fighting about card games.

"Do you have anymore ideas?" Sayori asked.

Okuyasu takes a moment before answering. 

"How about a timer, so people cannot take to long to use their cards?"

"Yeah! Then people cannot stall and make everyone else bored!"

Gin and Saemon had appeared to calmed down.

"Anyways! What is everyone's ideas?" Gin asked Okuyasu and Sayori.

"While you where arguing with Saemon, we already made a bunch of ideas..."Okuyasu said with a smug smile.

"I put them on a mind map, too." Sayori said, sliding a piece of paper over to Gin.

He reads the ideas and looks underwhelmed when he puts the paper down.

"These are basic rules." Gin with a disappointed frown.

"They are barley unique."

Sayori and Okuyasu seem offended by Gin's statement.

"Anyways! We should make it so certain colour cards are more effected by other colours, and stronger towards other colours!" Gin smiles, like he hadn't just downplayed on all of Sayori and Okuyasu's ideas.

"And maybe if the players want to win, they must get enough cards to add up to 50!"

Sayori and Okuyasu look in annoyance at Gin, still offended at his statement.

"Yeah, I am going to write that down-" 

"There is no need. I already remember everything." Saemon interrupts.

"Huh? You just said you didn't want to help." Okuyasu pointed out.

"Shut it scar-face! I don't want to be useless, so I might as well remember what you guys are saying.

The group finally started working and by the time the lesson had ended, the card game's base idea was complete. 

Saemon's head was full of random ideas, Gin was busy think of new features and Okuyasu was sitting down, watching as Gin did almost all of the work himself. Sayori did a bit of design work for the group, but Gin took care of that soon later. Sayori disliked the amount of work she had to do, as she felt like she was doing very minor things.

Sayori was ready to leave before Okuyasu asked her:

"Hey, Sayori? Did you see me put my pen anywhere?"

"No, did you lose it?" Sayori asked.

"Yeah! It was here a second ago!" Okuyasu said.

"Did you check your pocket already?" Sayori asked.

Okuyasu touches his pocket and feels the shape of a pen in his right pocket.

"Ah! There it is!" Okuyasu smiled.

"I really need to check my pockets when I lose things! When my friend Koichi tells me to look in my pocket, my things are always in there!" Okuyasu laughed.

"Huh? You are friends with Koichi?" Sayori asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"He goes to my literature club!" 

Okuyasu looked at the floor, like he was connecting the dots of what he just discovered.

"That's such a... **_bizarre_**... coincidence..." Okuyasu said.

"Yeah! It is so weird how people can just know so many people like that!" Sayori laughed.

"What is the type of literature Koichi is doing?" Okuyasu asked.

"Poetry."

"Oh... Koichi's into poetry?"

"I don't think so, to be honest. He looks really bored most of the time..."

"Well, if he is bored I should go and cheer him up, as a friend!" 

"Huh? You are going to join?" Sayori gasped.

"Join? I just want to see how Koichi is doing." Okuyasu said.

"Oh. Right..." Sayori muttered.

"Anyways! You will be able to see what the club is like! Maybe if you like it, you could join!" 

"I already considered joining... but then Josuke would have nobody to walk home with..." Okuyasu sighed.

"Is Josuke one of your friends?" Sayori asked.

"Yeah! I don't want to leave him alone because he is a great guy!" Okuyasu smiled.

"I see." Sayori said.

"Why don't you get him to join?"

Okuyasu paused for a few seconds.

"I could try..." 

"Great! Monika told me that she was looking for new members! We want to make the club bigger, you see!" Sayori cheers.

"Well, I will try and convince him to come along! Just this once!" Okuyasu said.

"Who is in the club?"

"Me, Koichi, Natsuki, Yuri and Monika." Natsuki and Yuri are both in our English, and you obviously know who Monika is." Sayori explains.

"Ah! I know Natsuki! She likes manga and hates me!" Okuyasu says.

"And Yuri too! She just kinda... stands out?" Okuyasu says, remembering to think before he says things.

"I think I heard Monika mention Josuke on Monday, she said something like 'I need to tell him something', or 'He needs to know this', so that might get him to come along... but you should tell him that the club is full of cute girls first!" Sayori laughs.

"Sure, I'll try!" 

Sayori smiles once again, creating a peaceful feeling.

"We should be friends, Okuyasu!"

"Oh? Sure! We are in a lot of the same classes, so you could help if I get stuck!"

Sayori smiles again.

"Okuyasu is a nice guy, he would make a good friend. I could maybe get him to join the club soon if we become closer." Sayori thought.

"But that would be manipulation! I don't want to befriend him just so I can make him join my club like I am starting a mafia! That is just cruel!" Sayori thinks again.

"I need to be able to persuade him, though! He probably doesn't like poetry! I mean, I don't really think I would like it, but I would actually try! I need to have a good way to convince Josuke to join..."

"Okay! I will see you later!" Okuyasu smiled.

"Bye-bye!" Sayori replied.

Later that day, Okuyasu walks out of his languages lesson, attempting to catch up with Josuke.

"Oi! Josuke!" Okuyasu yells, grabbing Josuke by the shoulder.

"We must go and see the literature club!" 

"Okuyasu, if you want to go, that is fine. Just leave me out of it!" Josuke said, feeling like he had repeated the same thing a hundred times.

"Anyways, there is **no** way you will ever be able to persuade me to join this club!"

"Really?" Okuyasu smiled.

"Well, I heard that the club was full of cute girls!" Okuyasu chuckled.

"Huh?!" Josuke gasped.

"No... that is wrong... we shouldn't just go somewhere because there are pretty girls there-"

"Monika attends the club." Okuyasu interrupts.

Josuke looks at Okuyasu in disappointment.

"If there was a word to describe someone who would do anything just to see a girl, I would call you that." Josuke laughs.

Okuyasu frowns. He remembers what Sayori told him to do next.

"Actually, Monika had been wanting to tell you something for a while but never had the time! At least that is what Sayori said..."

"Huh? Monika wants to tell me something? You're lying!" Josuke sighs.

"No! Why would I ever lie!" Okuyasu yelled.

"You are stupid as always..." Josuke sighed.

"Firstly, you got information from someone else, witch could easily be a rumour. And then again, use common sense! Monika is way out of my league!"

"I guess you are right..." Okuyasu said.

"But I think it is true! And maybe you would like literature anyways!"

"No. I already have to do something after school anyways..." Josuke sighed.

"Oh? What are you doing?" Okuyasu asked.

"I have to do some extra curriculum after school today. My mom was annoying me about it and said If I wanted her to stop, do at least one extra curricular session..." Josuke frowned.

"At least I can walk home with you guys on time!" 

"Yeah!" Okuyasu smiles.

"Well, see you soon!"

"Bye!"

Later, Okuyasu arrived at the room he had his English lessons in. Better known as the literature club, in this case.

Sliding open the door, Okuyasu walked in and looked at the five people around a table.

"Hello! Okuyasu!" Sayori cheered.

Natsuki immediately recognises Okuyasu and turns to Sayori angrily.

"You let that idiot join?!"

"N-Natsuki! He isn't joining! He just wants to see his friend!" Sayori stuttered while giggling a little bit.

"Hm. He better be..." Natsuki sighed.

"Okuyasu?! What are you doing here?" Koichi asked.

"I just wanted to see if you really liked poetry, I guess." Okuyasu smiled.

"Is this one of your friends, Koichi?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to come along! I guess Josuke didn't want to, Okuyasu?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah, but he said he had to do after school practise, so he couldn't come-"

"Josuke? Did you say Josuke?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Koichi replied.

"No, but there is something that I have been meaning to tell him for a while..." Monika smiles.

"Don't tell me, Monika... you are in love with Josuke?!" Yuri laughs.

"No! It's not anything like that! It is just something he should know..." Monika says.

"So Sayori wasn't lying, after all?" Okuyasu thought.

"Okuyasu, my name is Monika." Monika smiled.

"And your name is Natsuki, yours is Yuri!" Okuyasu pointed.

"Oh? You know Natsuki and Yuri?" Monika asked.

"From lessons, I guess..." Okuyasu said.

"We can introduce ourselves..." Natsuki groaned.

"I am amazed that you can even think straight, you moron..."

"Natsuki! What has he done to you?" Sayori said sternly.

Natsuki looked at Sayori with angry eyes.

"Where do I start? He ruined a project in English when we had it going perfectly, he wears those stupid things on his uniform that makes him look like a main character in a manga, I can go on for years!"

Okuyasu looked unfazed by Natsuki's words. It was almost like he had been through it before.

"Natsuki, you shouldn't just try and harass someone out of the club like that..." Yuri said.

"Who said I was harassing him?! He pisses me off, that's all!" Natsuki yells.

Monika stands up and smiles. The room falls silent.

"I understand that you dislike Okuyasu, but imagine how you would feel if you came into a lesson just to watch people get angry because you are near them. That is probably how Okuyasu feels right now. As the president of the literature club, I accept everyone, no matter they are! No matter my past experiences or opinion! If we act mean towards someone, they wont have a good opinion of the club and wont want to come back..."

Natsuki looked over to Okuyasu and then back to Monika.

"H-how would you feel if someone you hated was suddenly shoved into your life?!" Natsuki yelled.

The dynamic between Monika and Natsuki was so very apparent here. Monika was using well structured arguments that could be made for an assessment, like she has had all the time in the world to put one together and Natsuki was responding with quick sentences that portrayed a good message but where much shorter and simpler. If Monika and Natsuki were on a battle field, Monika would clearly have the advantage. But while Monika had her extreme confidence in words, Natsuki had her uncontrollable anger that would disperse as fast as water as it hits a surface. Natsuki wouldn't be able to stop herself from using everything she knows about someone to destroy their confidence before she even realised it herself.

"Natsuki, If I hated somebody for a reason that they couldn't help themselves for, I would be an extremely unpleasant person to be around, not to mention unworthy of being a club president." Monika smiled.

"But what if it was the one person you hate most in the world?! What if it was someone who had commit a crime before?!" Natsuki yelled.

"Natsuki-"

"I don't care about your 'moral opinions'! You need to think about other people for once, you need to think about how not only I feel, but Yuri and Sayori feels too! We might of not wanted a new member, we might of not wanted to have an official club anyways! Maybe we just want somewhere to talk with our friends!" 

Natsuki looks at Yuri and Sayori, who are watching the argument evolve.

"Right, guys?!"

Sayori looks at Natsuki with a sad, disappointing expression. 

"I think I am going to leave early..." Sayori said.

"Huh, why?!" Natsuki asked.

"I just... think it is better if I am not here, right now..."

Sayori picked up her bag and head out the club room, she turned around one last time to day:

"I just don't want to see all my friends like this..."

"Sayori, wait! I didn't mean to-"

Sayori walked away before Natsuki had the chance to finish.

Koichi walked over to Okuyasu. Handing him his bag, he left without saying goodbye. Neither did Okuyasu.

"Yuri? Don't you agree?!" Natsuki smiled desperately. 

"I think I should go, too." Yuri said.

"I agree with Sayori. I don't want to just watch as my friends fight over each over... See you tomorrow."

Yuri walked out of the room as well, with a sad smile painted over her face.

Natsuki looked at Yuri leaving in anger.

"Goddammit! Not you too Yuri! Koichi, what about-"

Natsuki realised that Koichi and Okuyasu had already left. Feeling less angry, but now a strong sense of regret.

"Everyone is gone now." Monika said.

"I noticed..." Natsuki sighed.

Monika patted Natsuki on the head. Natsuki looks up in confusion.

"D-do I look like a dog to you?!"

"No, I just felt that you needed comforting." Monika smiled.

Natsuki stared at the floor as Monika pulls her into a sudden hug.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Natsuki yelled, obviously offended but also slightly calmed.

"Comforting you." Monika smiled.

"Now, why don't we forget all this had happened and move on? We can apologise to Okuyasu, and then just go back to life, like it always has been..."

"I don't want to talk to him again. I don't know exactly why, but when I look at him he makes me irritated..." Natsuki admitted.

"Well, we can to it together." 

"No. I just want to go back to normal and pretend today never happened." Natsuki said.

Monika let go of Natsuki and looked down at her.

"Don't worry. I am sure that tomorrow will be better, no, I can confirm that by tomorrow, we will all just drop this and move on."

"Thanks, Monika." Natsuki smiled.

"We should leave now. It is a shame how we had to break up the session so suddenly, but that is not your fault. We all have moments when we do things we regret." Monika smiled.

The two look at each other momentarily. 

"Hey, Monika? Is it okay if I wait here until the normal time when we leave?" Natsuki asked.

Monika looks surprised at Natsuki's request.

"Sure, but why?" Monika replies.

"I just want to wait here for a while, alone." Natsuki sighs,

"It will just make me feel like I had detention instead, I guess.

"Okay. You do whatever you need to do! Goodbye, Natsuki!" Monika smiled before walking away.

"Bye," Natsuki replied.

While walking down the hallway, Monika said to herself:

"Don't worry, Natsuki. You will forget today happened. I will make sure of it." 

_"It will almost be like today was just a mere dream."_

Sayori walked down the street, alone and bored out of her mind.

"What even happened?" Sayori thought.

"Why did she do that?"

In fact, Sayori was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the thing headed in her direction.

The moment she saw it, it was too late.

_An arrow with a golden tip had stuck Sayori, making her fall unconscious._


	5. Stand Power

It happened so fast.

So fast that Sayori didn't realise it herself.

Sayori woke up, feeling like death, on a pavement that she must've fallen asleep on. Everything was blurry.

"Hello?" 

Sayori heard a voice. One from above.

"Are you okay? Are you awake?"

"Hello?" Sayori replied.

Sayori's vision became clear. A boy with strange looking hair was holding her head.

"W-who are you?! What am I doing here?!" Sayori yelled, in a slight panic.

"I should be asking you! What where you thinking? sleeping on the pavement like that!"

Sayori looks around her. Her memory slowly comes back.

"I think I was hit by something... in the leg..."

The boy looks at Sayori's leg, he sees a wound there.

"Do you remember what you where hit by?" The boy asked.

"I think it was an arrow or something triangular..." Sayori sighs.

The boy looked like he knew what Sayori was talking about, he gritted his teeth and said:

"Don't worry! I am sure that your leg will be fine!" 

The hole in Sayori's leg was the shape of a small yen coin. It wasn't very deep but still made a lot of blood flow.

"Who are you?" What is your name?" Sayori asked.

"My name is Josuke."

Sayori paused for a moment, she knew that Monika wanted to tell a 'Josuke' something.

"And yours?" Josuke asked.

"Sayori."

Josuke sat down next to Sayori. Suddenly, a purple aura shined around Josuke. Sayori saw this, and couldn't make words of what she was witnessing until an extra shining arm came from behind Josuke.

Sayori watched as it touched the wound on her leg, sealing the hole. Josuke looked back at Sayori, confused before realising that she had just watched her own wound seal up before her.

"What... happened..?" Sayori asked.

"I know I am not dreaming! I cannot be!" 

"W-what do you mean?" Josuke asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I saw an arm! Not your one, an extra one!" Sayori yelled.

Josuke looked at Sayori again, this time like he was ready to test her.

"So you saw it?" Josuke asked, menacingly.

Sayori looked at Josuke in fear of whats to come. Josuke took out his stand, 'Crazy Diamond' and used it to throw a punch towards Sayori. Josuke stopped the punch before it hit her, resulting in Josuke's test as a success. 

Sayori braced herself like she saw a fist fly towards her. She shrieked, which gave away the answer. 

"So you are a stand user then? Sayori?" Josuke said, looking down at Sayori menacingly.

"I-I don't know what you mean! Honest!" Sayori stuttered.

"Oh? Do you even know what a stand is?" Josuke said.

"N-no!" Sayori cried.

Josuke gasped before realising what he just did.

"W-wait! I didn't mean to make you cry! Sorry!"

This was Josuke's main weakness! Regret! As soon as Josuke acts tough and realises that he was in the wrong, he immediately starts apologising like a waitress who had got the customers order wrong!

"I don't understand anything that is going on! I just woke up and now I am being threatened!" Sayori cried, wiping her tears away just to have new ones replace the last.

"Wait! I'll make it up to you!" Josuke yelled, smiling in an attempt to redeem himself.

Josuke opened his bag, and looked inside, desperate to find something to give Sayori.

"I didn't eat much lunch today! Do you like cookies?"

Sayori stopped crying and looked up.

"Cookies? You have cookies?" 

"Yeah, do you want-"

"Give me all of your cookies! Meanie!" Sayori yelled.

"Hey! I was only going to give you one!" Josuke said.

"You said you would make it up to me though!" 

"I didn't mean that you could take them all!" 

Sayori paused again.

"It'll make me feel much better..."

Josuke gritted his teeth and handed over the three cookies.

"I was going to share those with my friends... but I guess they are gone now..."

"Anyways, what the hell is a stand!" Sayori yelled, pointing at Josuke while munching one of the three cookies.

"You really don't know? That means that you where hit by that arrow... right?" Josuke replied.

"Arrow? I was hit by something, but it made me fall asleep..." Sayori said, finishing the cookie.

"So that was what that mark was on you?" Josuke asked.

"I don't know." Sayori sighed, taking out another cookie.

"Don't eat them in front of me! Okay?!" Josuke yelled.

"Okay, okay..." Sayori agreed.

"How do these 'stand' things work, then?"

Josuke tried to explain, but kept getting confused himself, like the time Koichi was struck by the arrow.

"So, when you feel like fighting, you just think about it and it happens?" Sayori asked, trying to simply Josuke's explanation.

"Yeah, I guess. It is like a second body, but if you are used to your stand can just take it out like it is nothing, I guess. Normally, If you really want something, It might happen..." Josuke says.

Sayori smiles maliciously at Josuke.

"That means I should be able to do this!" 

Sayori tried to summon her stand, but it didn't work.

"I said you gotta feel like fighting..." Josuke sighed.

"Well, can you make me angry or something?" Sayori asked.

"...Very well." Josuke smiled.

Josuke opened his hand to show Sayori a crumb from the cookie she was about to eat. Using his stand ability, he stole the cookie from her and mockingly held it next to his mouth.

"How did you do that?!" Sayori yelled.

"Give it back to me!"

"Not until you take out your stand! Until then the cookie belongs to me, like it should!" Josuke chuckled.

Sayori looked really annoyed, but not angry. On the outside, Josuke looked like he was confident in making Sayori angry, but on the inside he was worried if he was going too far.

"You can't just take my things!" Sayori shouted, focusing on Josuke.

Suddenly Sayori had a blue aura shine around her. She started to walk towards Josuke, not even realising her stand ability coming into affect.

"Sayori! It's-" 

"Give it back! Meanie!" 

Sayori glared at Josuke with a small fragment of Natsuki's rage.

Sayori stopped walking and looked up with an angry expression. Sayori's stand power grew more and more.

"Give me the cookie!" Sayori demanded.

"No..." Josuke said, waiting for her stand to come out.

"Hand it over-"

Suddenly, a stand appeared behind Sayori.

"Sayori! Your stand!" Josuke shouted.

Sayori's stand was a slim, feminine stand. It had had red lips and green eyes that screamed justice. 

Looking behind her, Sayori's eyes widened in shock.

"Ah! What the hell is it?!" Sayori screamed.

"That is your stand! Don't worry!" Josuke said, trying to comfort Sayori.

Josuke was confused at the fact that Sayori was more scared of her own stand than his.

"So this is a stand?"

"Yeah! I'll give you your cookie now!" Josuke smiled, attempting to suppress his fear of the stand's capabilities.

"Right... So you can just freely control this 'stand?' I wonder if my stand can hold it..." Sayori said.

The stand lifted the cookie out of Josuke's hands. Sayori noticed the stand's arm glowing.

"Huh? Why is that happening?" Sayori asked.

"That must be your stand's ability! try tapping that cookie!" Josuke suggested.

Sayori made her stand tap the cookie. She and Josuke watched in confusion as the cookie transforms into a stamp.

"My cookie!" Sayori yelled.

"It turned into a stamp!" Josuke said, addressing the obvious.

"How do I turn it back?!" Sayori said in a slight panic.

"I don't know! Everyone's stand powers are different!" Josuke replied.

"Uh... right. Let me try..." Sayori said as she made her stand touch the stamp again.

The stamp with a cookie logo turned back into a cookie.

"Oh thank god!" Sayori said.

"I wonder if I can do it again..." 

Sayori kept turning the cookie to a stamp and then back to a cookie. She took out her journal and put the stamp inside, to her surprise, the stamp stuck to the paper like a sticker. Sayori tried sticking the stamp onto other things after that. Trees, bricks, liquids and many other things.

"This is so cool!" Sayori laughed, putting the stamp into her mouth and reverting it back to a cookie.

"You should try and test your limits!" Josuke said, with an intrigued look on his face.

"Okay! Watch as I turn this house into a stamp!" Sayori said with great confidence. 

As her stand touches the bricks of the school, a single brick turns into a stamp. Sayori''s face is filled with embarrassment.

"Never mind!" Sayori laughs.

"I guess I can only turn smaller things into stamps... the size limit being my hands, maybe!"

"Hey, Sayori! Turn something into a stamp real quick, I think I should check something." Josuke commanded.

"Right!" Sayori said as she turned a book from her bag into a stamp. Throwing it towards Josuke, he catches it and took out his Crazy Diamond.

"Dora!" Crazy Diamond yells as it punches the stamp. 

"Wait! My book!" Sayori shouts.

The stamp turns back into a book. Crazy Diamonds ability to revert things back to their original state seemed to work on Sayori's stamps.

"Wait, you can do that to?" Sayori asked.

"Now I don't feel special at all..."

"No, that is just my ability. Crazy Diamond can fix things, unless it is attached to me or is me." Josuke explained.

"I just reverted your ability."

"I see!" Sayori said.

"So there are other people with these kind of abilities?"

"Yeah, but sometimes they use their ability's to cause trouble..."

"So they attack people and stuff?" Sayori asked.

"Yeah, sometimes they can be really dangerous.

Sayori smiles and asks Josuke:

"Can we fight, then? I want to see how I can use my stand in battle!"

"No! My stand is very powerful and could easily-"

"Shut up! I know what to expect as i have already seen your stand!" Sayori points.

"Are you scared, Josuke?"

Sayori suddenly gains a menacing posture.

"No! I just don't want to hurt you!" Josuke replies.

"You can revert things back to there original state, so even if you hurt me badly, you can just heal me!" Sayori states.

"I am not just going to fight you for fun!" Josuke yells.

"You think this is for fun? If I got into a real fight, I would need to know how to use my stand effectively! I am treating this like training, if that sounds better!" Sayori chuckles.

"Does this girl even knows the dangers of using a stand in battle?!" Josuke thought.

"Well, whether you like it or not, here I come!" Sayori yells.

Sayori dashes forwards and makes her stand punch forwards, creating a barrage of punches. Crazy Diamond blocked its face, as sturdily as a castle, causing the barrage to be ineffective. This was all happening so fast. It felt like just moments ago Josuke met Sayori, and now she is punching him with a stand.

"Josuke, you understand that my stand may not have much body strength, right?!" Sayori yelled with a smile on her face that only read 'You have already fallen into my trap'.

"Well, get ready for this!" 

Josuke watched as Sayori tossed a stamp at Crazy Diamond like a blade.

"Transform!" Sayori yelled, turning the stamp back into a pen, causing minimal damage to Josuke.

"Was that... supposed to hurt?" Josuke asked.

"No. But just think about it! If that was a brick, or worse, that could really hurt!" Sayori said.

"I distracted you by making my stand punch, I took a pen out of my blazer and turned it into a stamp!"

Sayori looked really confident, like she had just outsmarted your outsmarting or guessed what you where about to say.

"Right, I guess you are pretty good with your stamps... you might be able to beat the hell out of me with enough time and mastery! You should name your stand!"

"Name it?" Sayori asked.

"Are we supposed to do that?" 

"I think you should give your stand a name, It's not like its going away any time soon..." Josuke said.

"Right! I'll call it..."

"Gabriel." 

Josuke paused for a moment.

"Really? Gabriel? What made you think Gabriel?"

"You told me to give it a name..." Sayori sighed.

"Not a human name! A cool name!" Josuke said.

"Try thinking of a song or something..."

"Okay..." Sayori replied.

Sayori looked like she was deciding something.

"Songs... What does he mean, think of a song?! A name of a song? I don't really listen to many songs... Maybe an emotion... maybe something I like..." Sayori thought.

"Cheer." 

"Oh? Well, It is better than 'Gabriel'." Josuke sighed.

"You are not very supportive..." Sayori groaned.

"Anyways, I have to go. Thanks for telling me how to use this 'stand' thing!"

"It's okay, If you need help with your 'Cheer', let me know-"

"Your full name is Josuke Higashikata, right?" Sayori asked.

"Yes, why?" Josuke replied.

"Ah. I thought so! My friend Monika wanted to talk to you!" Sayori cheered.

"Huh? Don't lie to me like that!" Josuke said.

"I'm not lying! She said she wanted to tell you something important!" Sayori shouted.

"She is way out of my league! I have no chance with her!" Josuke said.

Sayori looked irritated by Josuke's response.

"She doesn't love you! She has specifically said it herself!"

"I still don't believe you, what does Monika want to do with me?" Josuke asked.

"She didn't tell me anything, she only mentioned names..." Sayori sighed.

"Names? What names?" Josuke asked.

"What do you mean by 'names'? If she only wanted to talk to me, why would she bring up other people?"

"Oh, the only names she said that I remember where yours and something like..."

 _"Kira..._ " 

"Is he a friend?"

Josuke felt a chill roll down his spine.

"What did she just say?" Josuke thought.

" _Kira,_ as in _'Yoshikage Kira'_ _?"_

"Josuke, are you okay? You have gone pale..." Sayori said.

"Did you say _Kira?"_ Josuke asked frantically.

"Yeah, I said _Kira._ What about it?" Sayori replied.

"What does Monika know about Kira? And how would she know?" Josuke thought.

"Did she say his first name?"

"Oh yeah! She said _'Yoshikage Kira'_. She was kinda worried about you or something..." Sayori gasped like she had just remembered everything.

"That's him!" Josuke thought.

"Sayori, where is Monika most of the time?" Josuke asked.

"I don't know, she keeps that stuff close to her. She does have piano lessons quite often though." Sayori explained.

"She is the president of the literature club I am in. She should be there tomorrow."

"Okay. I will go and ask her about... _Kira..."_ Josuke said.

"Say, my friend Koichi goes to a literature club now, and Okuyasu does too, do they happen to go to your one?"

"Koichi Hirose? Yeah, he is our newest member! He is really sweet!" Sayori smiled.

"Oh? What about Okuyasu? Is he enjoying it too?" Josuke asked.

"Oh. Right. Okuyasu. Well, Natsuki kinda hates him, so I don't know if he will stay..." Sayori frowned.

"Ah. I see. Well, I will try and get Monika tomorrow. Bye." Josuke said, walking away.

Sayori was still in the same spot she started in. It seemed like she didn't realise Josuke would leave so quickly. Looking up and down. Sayori walked home in a confused state of mind. Today, for Sayori, was a day in witch Sayori would remember well. The only thing she was confused about?

_Who is Yoshikage Kira, and why is Josuke so afraid of him?_


	6. The Return Of Yoshikage Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is quiet. The day is normal. Nobody expects anything bizarre to happen, but then all hell breaks loose!

_"What a beautiful day..."_

_"It almost feels like everything is going back to normal, after everything that had happened... but I, Yoshikage Kira, cannot let my guard down. Those foolish kids have ruined my peaceful lifestyle, and now I must eliminate them all. There is no chance I will be able to approach them personally, but maybe something else can do that better than myself. For now, I must act as Kosaku, soon, I will redeem my perfect life in Morioh."_

The Next Day

Okuyasu is at his locker. He is putting his bag into the locker, along with several other things. Okuyasu would always put his bag away at lunchtimes, he hated walking around with a heavy bag weighing him down, Suddenly, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Okuyasu looked around with a confused expression. Eventually, he looked down and saw Natsuki with a frown on her face.

"Hello? What do you want?" Okuyasu asked.

"I am sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to say the things I said." Natsuki sighed.

"Huh? Yesterday?... oh yeah! I left with Koichi." Okuyasu said.

"I had a bad day, and I just let it out on you, so I am sorry," Natsuki said, her face emotionless.

"I made you a cupcake."

Okuyasu looked down and lifted the cupcake out of Natsuki's hand.

"Did you make this?" Okuyasu asked.

"Yeah, why?" Natsuki asked.

"It looks really good!" Okuyasu smiled.

"Anyways, I would like it if you came back to the clubroom, one last time," Natsuki said.

"We think you will be a great addition to the club!"

As Natsuki said that, she had a gleaming smile on her face. Her green eyes suddenly lit up and she had an alluring posture. But something was... off. It felt like Monika would be acting like this, not Natsuki! Not to mention, Natsuki probably wouldn't apologise to someone like Okuyasu. It almost felt like she wasn't herself...

"Ok..? I'll go there after school because you gave me a cupcake!" Okuyasu laughed.

Suddenly, Natsuki began laughing too. This was really unlike her. She would often be irritated by people like Okuyasu, but it felt like she was an old friend by the way she laughed.

"Oh well, cya!"

As Natsuki walked away, Okuyasu realised something strange.

 _"Natsuki's eye colour is pink... I could've sworn it was green just now..."_ He thought.

"All the times she has yelled at me before, all the times she has stared at me with those angry eyes, they were pink! I know that! This could be the work of an enemy stand, so I need to be on guard and tell Josuke!"

The hallway, lunchtime.

Josuke was walking down the hallway towards the classroom he and his friends stayed at often. He was still uneasy, knowing that someone knew of Kira and his atrocities.

The hallway was very quiet, only Josuke was there as not many people stayed inside on warm days like these. A quiet drip from the water fountain ahead of Josuke could be heard. It was so peaceful. Josuke looked out the window and saw several people walking around. 

"Must be great to have nothing on your mind, huh." Josuke thought.

"After everything with Kira, all I can focus on is pursuing him..."

Taking a comb out of his pocket, he brushed his hair, stylising it. Suddenly, a voice rang out from behind Josuke.

"Hello, Josuke."

"GAH!" Josuke screamed.

Turning around, he scanned the person who had startled him, assuring it wasn't anyone he had beaten before with Crazy Diamond.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" They asked.

Josuke, looking at the person slowly realised who it was.

It was Monika.

"M-Monika?! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Josuke." She replied.

"Don't you have stuff to do? I heard you do a lot of extra things at school..." Josuke asked.

"I did, but this is far more important." Monika smiled.

The smile was sweet but somehow, it made Josuke uneasy. 

Josuke suddenly remembered what Sayori told him the other day, how Monika knew of Kira.

"Actually, I think you already know what I am about to say," Monika said, her smile turning into a frown.

"Sayori told you about it yesterday, didn't she?"

Josuke looked at Monika with confusion.

"How do you-"

"Oops, I said that, didn't I?" Monika said, covering her mouth in a way that made it look intentional.

"Well, I know a lot more than you may think, Josuke."

"In what way?" Josuke asked.

Monika paused before continuing.

"Windows can lead to all sorts of places, Josuke. Some lead to dead ends, some lead to openings and some... they show you the truth. It all depends on which ones you look through. Say you are presented with a room with two doors. One of the doors will lead to a good outcome, the other leading to a bad one. Windows work like that, but you can only see the outcome. Sometimes, those windows never lead to a victory in your favour, but someone else's. That is how I know."

Josuke looked at Monika with a puzzled expression.

"You mean... you just looked through a window?"

"I guess you can say that, but it all depends on what I mean by a window. Think of it like watching an event play out. You don't do anything because you want to see what happens next." Monika explained.

"Wait, do you mean you were watching me and Sayori after school yesterday?!" Josuke asked.

Monika smiled.

"You catch on to things real quick, Josuke."

A chill went down Josuke's spine. Does this mean Monika is a stand user?

"With that out of the way, let's talk about him. _Kira."_ Monika said.

When Josuke heard that name, he forgot about everything Monika was saying.

"Kira. Yoshikage Kira. That is his name, correct?"

"Yeah, how do you know about him?!" Josuke asked.

"A week ago, I was walking downtown past several stores. I saw You, Koichi and Okuyasu dash out a store, yelling for a man by the name of 'Kira'." Monika explained.

"And..?" Josuke asked.

"I saw a man running in the other direction to you, he looked like he had just been through hell, more importantly, I know that man. His name is Kosaku. As someone who works with younger kids for work experience, I get to know their parents, too. I have never really trusted Kosaku, he looks scary and acts all tough so I wouldn't be surprised if he was up to no good. On the other hand, his son Hayato seems to be really quiet. I have a feeling things are not right at home. But when I saw you guys chasing someone a week ago, it confirmed my suspicions."

Josuke immediately lit up in excitement.

"You mean Kosaku could be Kira?!"

"Maybe. I can give you some information If that helps-"

"Yes! That will help a lot!" Josuke smiled.

"Right." Monika smiled as she reached into her bag. She stopped, looking up at Josuke.

"Oh, Josuke. What has this Kira guy done, exactly?"

Pausing, Josuke looked at Monika with a hurt expression.

"You really want to know?"

Monika nodded her head.

"Yoshikage Kira is a murderer. He has killed many young girls so he can use their hands like people. He is a truly disgusting man... he killed my friend and now I must get my revenge. Not only for me, but everyone affected by this monster..." Josuke explained.

"He is too dangerous to be kept in this town, Me, my friends and a ton of other people are gonna get justice, no matter what!"

Monika looks touched by Josukes words.

"I see."

"Consider me in, then!"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me! I am going to help you find Kira!"

Josuke looked at Monika with a gaze of thankfulness.

"If a monster like him is in our town, we must prevent him from ever staying here! He must live out all his days locked away from society..."

Monika smiled again, but this time Josuke knew it was a smile that would bring justice to Kira.

"Thank you, Monika. Is there any way I can repay you?" Josuke asked.

Monika looked at the floor and then at Josuke.

"You could join my literature club..."

"Oh yeah! Koichi and Okuyasu are in that!" Josuke thought.

"I know literature probably isn't your thing, but it is fun, I promise!" Monika chirped.

"Look, my only two other friends go to that club, so I don't really have any choice anyway. I could give literature a go, anyways!" Josuke smiled.

"Great! Do you want to see our room before lunch ends?" Monika asked.

"Sure. Does anyone usually stay in there when lunch is happening?" Josuke asked.

"I don't think so..," Monika replied.

"Great, let's go." Josuke smiled.

"Oi, Koichi!" Okuyasu asked.

"Yeah?" Koichi replied.

"Have you seen Josuke anywhere?"

"No, I haven't..."

"Where do you think he is?"

"Probably making his hair. If his hair was down, we probably wouldn't be able to recognise him..."

"Yeah... we should go look for him soon. I have a bad feeling about something..."

"What do you mean, Okuyasu?"

"I just feel like he is about to make a bad decision..."

"So, Monika, who is in your club?" Josuke asked.

"Well, Koichi and Okuyasu as you know, me, Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki," Monika explained.

"Uh oh. Yuri doesn't really like me..." Josuke laughed nervously.

"Well, I am sure Yuri is happy to introduce you to the club!" 

"Yeah..." Josuke sighed.

Walking through the door, Josuke looked around the room. Yuri looked back at them.

"Oh, hello Yuri!" Monika waved.

"Hey, Monika, what are you doing here... with him..?" Yuri asked.

"...Yo," Josuke said nervously.

"Let me guess, want to try literature or something?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, all my friends are in this club anyway so I may as well join..."

"Well, you better take literature seriously! If you play it off like a joke I can assure you that-"

_Tick tick tick tick..._

_A ticking sound came from the closet._

"Huh? Yuri, did you leave a clock in that closet or something?" Josuke asked.

"Why would I have a clock with me? I already have a watch, besides that is definitely the clock on the wall-"

There was no clock on the wall.

"Monika? Did you move the clock or something?" Yuri asked, slightly uneasy.

"No..." Monika said, looking at the closet with slight fear in her eyes.

_Tick tick tick tick..._

Everyone was nervous. Josuke was the most worried of all. He had a terrible feeling about what was to happen.

"O-okay, I think someone may have moved it during school or something... I'll put it back up..." Yuri stuttered.

Standing up, Yuri walked towards the closet. As she approached it, Josuke began to sweat.

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick..._

_The ticks sped up._

Yuri placed her hand on the handle of the closet.

Suddenly, a click could be heard. Josuke immediately recognised the noise as one of Killer Queen's bombs!

"Wait! Yuri! It's a bomb!"

But Josuke was too late! The closet exploded in front of Yuri, sending her back into the table.

"YURI!" Monika screamed, running over to Yuri.

She had passed out from the sudden explosion. Luckily, she was still alive. But it wasn't over.

_Tick tick tick tick... Tick tick tick tick..._

"Oh god! Yuri! Josuke, get someone!" Monika yelled.

_Tick tick tick tick... Tick tick tick tick..._

_"Look over here..."_ A chilling voice called out from the closet.

"Monika! Watch out!" Josuke shouted.

As the smoke drifted apart from the closet, the sound of a tank rolling forwards was audible.

**_Killer Queen's second bomb: Sheer Heart Attack!_ **

"Monika! It's Kira! He is here!" Josuke yelled.

"What the hell?! What do you mean this is Kira-"

"Look over here... Sheer Heart Attack called out again, rolling forwards slowly.

"I will explain later! We must focus on Sheer Heart Attack and saving Yuri!" Josuke yelled, panicked by the sudden attack.

_Tick tick tick tick... Tick tick tick tick..._

Sheer Heart Attack turned towards Josuke, charging forwards!  
"Look over here!"

"S-shit! Crazy Diamond!" Josuke yelled, taking out his stand.

_Tick tick tick tick..._

Sheer Heart Attack grows faster as it rolls onto the walls, nearing Josuke!

"Monika! Get Yuri out of here!" Josuke commanded.

"O-ok!" Monika yelled, running to Yuri.

"What about you?"

"GO!" Josuke yelled.

As Sheer Heart Attack got closer to Josuke, it suddenly stopped and turned towards Monika!

"Look over here!"

"Shit! If only Koichi was here... everything would be over! Even Okuyasu can resolve this situation! What the hell do I do?!" Josuke thought.

Monika watched as Sheer Heart Attack closed in on her, about to explode! Her eyes filled with disbelief, she watched as Sheer Heart Attack charged forwards!

 _Tick tick tick tick..._ _Tick tick tick tick..._

As Sheer Heart Attack got close to Monika it exploded! She quickly through Yuri to the side, protecting her from the blast!

"M-Monika! Are you okay?!" Josuke yelled, watching as the smoke cleared up.

Sheer Heart Attack was stuck in a bookcase that had fallen down onto it. Monika was safe from the deadly explosion.

"I-I did it!" Monika laughed.

"I really did it!"

_Tick tick tick tick..._

_Tick tick tick tick..._

"That explosion wasn't human!" Sheer Heart Attack growled.

"W-what the?!" Monika yelled.

As Sheer Heart Attack rolled towards her again, Monika watched in defeat as it ticked several times, indicating an explosion that was ready to happen!

"Goodbye..." Monika whispered.

_Tick tick tick tick..._

_Tick tick tick tick..._

"H-hold on?! Is that burning I smell?!" Monika asked.

Sheer Heart Attack turned in place as it rolled towards a table that had been set on fire.

Monika watched as Sheer Heart Attack rolled into the fire.

"Quickly!" Josuke yelled, carrying Yuri.

"We must go!"

Josuke tried to open the door, but the door was locked.

"Damn it!" Josuke yelled, using his Crazy Diamond to punch the door down.

"J-Joukse! Yuri's injuries are gone!" Monika mentioned.

_Tick tick tick tick..._

"Get Koichi and Okuyasu! I need to make sure that this doesn't hurt anyone! They are in the 2nd English room!" Josuke commanded.

Monika looked behind Josuke at the fire.

"What about-"  
"Just go!"

_Tick tick tick tick..._

Monika ran down the hall with all her speed as Josuke looked back at Sheer Heart Attack. Yuri was outside the classroom, leaning on the wall.

"Sheer Heart Attack... Jotaro told me about you... you are directed to heat and begin to learn what is not human... I only have so much time before I am either dead or alive!" Josuke thought.

"It had a very powerful explosion earlier but not enough to fatally wound Yuri, so I assume Kira is at least 20 meters close..."

_Tick tick tick tick..._

BOOM

The sound of rolling wheels got louder as Josuke looked at the fire.

"That explosion wasn't human!" Sheer Heart attack yelled.

"It is much scarier up close... I wonder how Koichi-"  
"Look over here!"

"Crazy Diamond!" Josuke yelled.

_"What a fool! He thinks he can beat Sheer Heat Attack by punching it! I overestimated you, Josuke Higashikata! Die!" Kira thought, watching him from outside the window._

_Tick tick tick tick..._ _Tick tick tick tick..._

"S-shit! I am really going to die! Is this thing really... unbreakable?!" Josuke gasped.

_"Still, you try and destroy Sheer Heart Attack? How stupid! Sheer Heart Attack has no weaknesses! Not even I can defeat it if I tried!! Kira laughed._

"Look over here!" Sheer Heart Attack yelled as it charged towards Josuke as he braced for impact!

"Cheer!" A voice yelled.

_Tick tick tick tick... Tick tick tick-_

_All the ticking stopped._

Opening his eyes, Josuke looked at who had saved him.

"Sayori?! How did you-"

"I was just walking around... I saw Monika run out of here followed with a lot of yelling... I had to investigate... but now I have a new stamp to add to my collection..." Sayori panted, holding a stamp with a picture of Sheer Heart Attack on it between her fingers.

"Oh, thank god you got here... I would have been dead!" Josuke sighed, smiling at Sayori.

"What about Yuri, is she okay?!" Sayori asked.

"Yeah... I managed to use my Crazy Diamon just in time..." Josuke sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Josuke!" Sayori smied.

"I should be thanking you, you saved me!" Josuke replied.

Suddenly, Koichi and Okuyasu burst into the room with their stands out.

"JOSUKE!" Okuyasu yelled.

"Guys! It's over now! Sayori beat Sheer-"

"THE HAND! ERASE THAT!" Okuyasu yelled, making his stand erase a round, blue pencil case.

"W-w-wait! My pencil case!!" Monika studded, watching as The Hand destroyed her pencil case, all the contents being lost forever.

"Oh? Sorry... I have a tendency to-"

"That doesn't matter! Kira was nearby, wasn't he?!" Koichi asked.

"Yeah! He must've been close... Yuri got hit pretty bad but I managed to help her!" Josuke sighed.

Koichi was about to say something, but when he noticed the closet, he ran over to it and asked:

"Sheer Heart Attack came through here, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Josuke replied.

"This is not an ordinary bookcase, but it's a passage!"

Moving some rubble around, Koichi found a narrow passage that was probably made by Kira.

"What?!" Everyone yelled, clearly confused.

"He must have deployed Sheer Heart Attack when he heard someone get close... I wonder how long this must've taken..." Koichi asked, inspecting the passage.

"Wait! That leads to the other classroom! Kira must still be here!" Monika pointed.

Everyone looked at each other and ran into the closet, there was a narrow gap that leads to the classroom.

Sliding into the classroom through the passageway, likely broken open with many bombs, Josuke suddenly realised something;

"Couldn't Monika see Sheer Heart Attack? I am pretty sure I saw her use the bookcase to evade it, wait, only stand users can see stands! Is Monika a-"

BOOM!  
A sudden explosion occurred in front of Koichi, sending him backwards into Okuyasu.

"H-he must be ahead! I am pretty sure I saw him looking at me!" Koichi gasped.

 _"This is a disaster scenario! Not only have I lost my Sheer Heart Attack, but they are coming right to me! As soon as they get into this room, I will be cornered! I must act fast!"_ Kira thought, sweating nervously. 

_"No! It is too late! They are about to get in! I must fight them myself!"_

As everyone piled in, Kira was surrounded, but something was wrong, he looked calm.

"Oh dear, It seems you have found me..."

"KIRA!" Josuke yelled, his face full of rage.

"We will waste no time killing you! You have committed so many crimes that have been unheard of to many, and now we will end you, for everyone you killed!"

Kira laughed. He scanned the room and saw Monika and Sayori.

_"What beautiful hands..."_

"Mr Kosaku! You have always been on my radar, you had aways given of weird vibes, not to mention how quiet Hayato is!" Monika shouted.

"You must be one of the people who work with kids, aren't you?" Kira asked.

Monika froze. 

"Haha! I, Yoshikage Kira, know many things! I know everything about Kosaku's home life. I have even mastered his handwriting! Why am I saying this, you may ask? Well..."

Kira paused and then looked at Sayori with a menacing gaze.

"I want my Sheer Heart Attack back..."

"H-huh?! How did he know that I-"

"I can read your mind." Kira chuckled.

"You are thinking: How did he guess I was a stand user? Well, even if it is close, I could tell you how I know, but it is hardly necessary..."

Everyone was looking at Kira with rage. All the emotions built up inside them like a raging fire had been ready to disperse at this moment! Koichi was the first to unravel his feelings!  
"You murderer! I will kill you!" Koichi yelled, taking out his stand: Echoes Act 3.

Echoes began punching forwards as Kira smiled.

"Killer Queen!"

Killer Queen manifested and began catching Echoes attacks! It was useless!

Okuyasu came in from the side and attempted to erase Kira, but at that moment, an explosion happened, sending Okuyasu to the floor.

"Crazy Diamond!" Josuke yelled.

Crazy Diamond started to punch Killer Queen, hitting it in the head a few times, Killer Queen's terrifying eyes intimidated Josuke slightly, making him slightly worried about attacking.

But then, Kira looked at Koichi. A sudden click rang out and it became apparent, Killer Queen had turned Koichi's fist into a bomb!

BOOM!

"G-GAH! " Koichi screamed as his arm bled.

Sayori and Monika watched in horror as Koichi's hand was blown off.

"What the fuck?! When Josuke told me he was chasing a killer, I didn't expect him to mean this... thing!" Monika thought, holding her mouth.

"Who is this man and why is he hurting my friends?! Everything is happening so fast I cannot concentrate! I didn't realise everyone was a stand user, either!" Sayori thought covering her eyes in terror.

"DORARARARARARARA!" Crazy Diamond yelled.

Josuke landed a few powerful hits on Kira but it was still useless! Kira had more plans!

"You ruined my perfect life, Josuke! Now I will ruin yours, too!" Kira yelled.

"I am going to blow you to smithereens!"

Killer Queen threw a punch upwards, sending Josuke into the air. Killer Queen set off several bombs it had planted on Josuke while they were exchanging punches!  
"JOSUKE!" Monika screamed, watching as Josuke fell to the floor lifelessly.

Everything began to fade away... Josuke began thinking:

 _"I wonder if Monika really did like me? That would be... cool..."_ Josuke thought, thinking about how Monika screamed.

_"Not only that... but... I wonder if Koichi and Okuyasu are gonna be okay... I hope I can heal them... Oh well... I will wake up tomorrow, right?"_

_..._

Kira began laughing maniacally.

"Finally! He is dead! It took long enough... not even his own friends could help him!"

Monika and Sayori looked at Kira with sadness and rage. Kira looked back with a gleaming smile.

Suddenly, the door to the hallway shot open. Kira looked at the door with a smug smile, thinking:

_"Just another weakling!"_

But no. Kira was wrong. Dead wrong.

The man walked into the room and adjusted his white hat.

"You two, stay at that corner." He commanded, his deep voice echoing.

 _"W-wait! I know that voice! I would never forget it!"_ Kira thought.

Monka and Sayori ran to the corner of the room, watching as the man walked in.

"J-Jotaro!" Kira gasped.

Jotaro walked into the room and immediately identified the man as Kira. He noticed everyone on the floor, hurt with non-fatal injuries. If Josuke wasn't treated soon, he could die.

"Josuke. Koichi. Okuyasu. I assume you did this?" Jotaro asked, looking at the three friends on the floor.

Kira wouldn't answer.

"His name is Kira! It is Kira Yoshikage!" Monika yelled, watching Jotaro slowly get angry.

"You have just attacked three schoolers with the intent of killing them... not to mention, you stole someone's face just to escape. You have damaged the lives of so many people and you expect to live a life of tranquillity... **You truly are the lowest scum in history...**

Kira looked at Jotaro's eyes in fear. The only thing he saw in those eyes where rage. Kira just attempted to destroy three people he respects, and Kira was going to pay!

"K-Killer Queen-"

"Star Platinum: The World!" Jotaro yelled, stopping time.

"You cannot escape my Star Platinum," Jotaro said, pointing at Kira.

Star Platinum threw a punch at Kira, knocking a tooth out. Jotaro started making Star Platinum barrage Kira into the air with his fists, making Kira go higher into the air!

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORRRRA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum yelled.

**Time resumed.**

Suddenly, all the attacks that Kira had endured in stopped time had hit him all at once resulting in a powerful attack!

"G-GAHH!" Kira screamed.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORAORAORAORAORARORA! ORA!" Star Platinum yelled, delivering a deadly finishing blow to Kira.

"I am not done yet!" Jotaro yelled, making Star Platinum continue punching at its highest speeds!

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

This continued for a while.

Soon, Kira seemed to fall to the floor in a lifeless way.

Monika and Sayori watched in amazement and confusion as Jotaro beat the life out of Kira! Sayori, not knowing much about stands, was expected to learn that she could do things like this with her stand!

Jotaro turned around and adjusted his hat.

"Learn your place in hell, Kira."

And at that moment, it was done. Kira was defeated. Jotaro looked at Josuke, blood flowing from his chest. 

"Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, there is an ambulance outside. I am going to tell them to come up.

Koichi looked up at Jotaro in surprise.

"Jotaro! What are you doing here?!" He asked.

"The grand Morioh hotel has a good view. You can see the school quite well. I got the Speedwagon Foundation to come around and help deal with the school and stuff... They will be taking Kira somewhere special." 

"Didn't you just.. kill him?" Koichi asked.

"I left him alive. He will learn his place in a special hell, one that subverts his wants to the extreme."

"Great... wait! Is Josuke okay? I know that Okuyasu didn't get hit badly, but I saw Josuke get hit in the stomache!" Koichi yelled.

"I am sure Josuke is fine. Right, Josuke?" Jotaro asked.

...

"Josuke?" 

...

"Josuke!" Jotaro yelled.

"H-Hey Josuke! Wake up! You are gonna be okay, right?!" Koichi smiled nervously, hiding his fears away with a fragile mask that would break any minute.

"J-JOSUKE!" Monika yelled.

"Wake up! Please!"

Monika looked down in sadness, it may not have appeared the way it was to her, but she had been affected really badly.

"Josuke! You promised to help me find out how my stand works!" Sayori cried.

Okuyasu sat up in confusion, he saw everyone looking at Josuke.

"Oi, what are you doing around Josuke..? Wait. Josuke? JOSUKE!"

Jotaro looked at Josuke with a sad expression. He looked back to Kira.

_"Maybe it is better to just kill that bastard..."_

Koichi shook Josuke but gave up after a while.

Monika finally broke, she fell to her knees and began crying.

When everyone was around Josuke's body, Monika had a thought. She knew what to do but she was scared to do it.

But then, Monika made the decision.

Everyone looked at Monika as she stood up.

"I will take it all back!" Monika thought.

Suddenly, a stand emerged from Monika. It had green-plated armour around its body and a red armoured head. Everyone gasped as it used its ability.

"Oasis! Reset the day!" Monika yelled.

"What the- Star Platinum: The World-"

It was too late! Monika's stand; 'Oasis', had used its ability! The day was restarting!

"I will save him! I will!" Monika thought, tears flowing out her eyes.

Time was reverting to the start of the day! Everything was happening again.

"This time..." Monika sobbed.

"This time I will save Josuke!"


	7. Monika's Reality

My name is Monika. I go to school every day, like a normal teenager. 

That is what I am.

Normal.

Well, that's what I want to believe, anyways. I have always know the truth, but I refuse to admit it I guess. The truth is, I have always wanted to feel... 'Special'.

Now, anyone can be special. They just have to find out what they desire most and work towards that until they achieve that goal. When that happens, they have a feeling of completion. A feeling of... singularity.

But what if you want someone else to think you are special?

What if they are your one and only? What if they are the only one to complete... you?

Now, we have all been there. Obsessing over celebrities and influencers, wanting to see people we look up to with. We all have.

But to me, nothing like that matters. Just because they are 'cool' or 'popular' doesn't matter. Only one thing matters, that is who they are.

I have never really cared for celebrities since I have matured as a person.

And that is all because of him.

I have always been kind of... obsessive. Nobody has ever known that about me. Not my family, not my closest friends, no one.

I hadn't even realised it myself until I met Josuke.

Why don't I tell you an old story, then? Maybe then you would understand.

It all began at the start this year. I decided to leave the debate club. Too many politics, you know? It didn't go well with everyone else, though. They yelled at me for 'Abandoning my position'. It wasn't too bad, though. It was over the next day.

Or so I thought.

In my group of friends, everyone laughed at me for leaving the club. Apparently, it was really hard to get in the position I was in. I never really understood why it was such a big deal. But because of this, I got in a big argument with a bunch of my friends. They all sided with someone else and soon I lost everyone I was friends with. I didn't know that at first, but it all hit me when nobody would talk to me. I guess only staying in only one friend group was a bad idea..?

The only friend I had left was Sayori. She became my friend when she saw me alone at lunch. We talked for the entirety of lunch. After that, we met up again, and again, and again. She truly had become my closest friend. When I told her about how I lost everyone I knew, she said this:

"Why don't we make our own club? It doesn't have to be big, it can just be a place for us and a few friends!"

It was a great idea! I decided to go to a teacher with Sayori and organise a clubroom. We decided that literature was the right way to go as it is something me and Sayori both enjoy!

We created a club the next day. It felt like a new chapter in my life. The only downside, we had to get four members to form an official club. Me and Sayori didn't know many people to begin with, but we were determined to create this club! 

After creating several posters and putting them up around the school, we finally got a new member. To my surprise, she was in my last friend group! Her name was Yuri. She was the shy-er person in the group. She would often not engage in activities we would plan and resort to reading that book she loves so much. 'Portrait of Markov', I think it is... I should try reading that one day!

Anyways, Yuri felt sorry for me and wanted to try poetry. Doing so, she decided to join our club. She didn't realise how much she liked writing her own material, as she put it.

We only needed one member after that. Natsuki wouldn't have joined for a while. She only came over once because she was kicked out of her old club for creating a scene, I think. She used to be in the manga club, so it took her a bit of time before she got used to being in a smaller club.

When Natsuki joined, we became an official club. I was so happy that day! I had some experience of being in charge from the debate club so I found it easy to manage everyone.

...

You want to know where Josuke comes into this, right? 

Well, one day I was walking around town when I heard a lot of shouting.

A bunch of people were around this store looking at a door.

Suddenly, a door burst open and I realised that this was a robbery underway! The man who was robbing the store had a hostage and was setting a bunch of demands.

It looked like it was gonna go south when he started freaking out and people starting following his orders, but that was when it happened.

He insulted this kids hair, and suddenly I heard an angry voice yell out:

"What the hell did you say about my hair?!"

I was so confused. But this guy started marching towards the criminal with an expression like a raging fire on his face!

This was also the moment I learned about stands too, as I recall.

I saw something invisible impale the two people, hostage and criminal just before the criminal killed the hostage!

Then, that guy somehow healed the wounds from the hostage and criminal, but stuck an army knife into his stomach! 

After that, I was eager to learn more about this bizarre guy... I soon learned that his name was Josuke. Josuke Higashikata.

He was an ordinary boy, he went to the same school as me based on the uniform. He was really sensitive about his hair, ETC.

The more I tried to learn about Josuke, the more I found myself falling for him.

I only realised it when my heart pounded as I saw him walking to school. I began becoming obsessed with him. It did take a while to bring myself closer to Josuke in person, though. I hadn't talked to him before, so I didn't really know how he would act, I guess.

So I talked to him for a bit. We talked about the town for a bit and then the bell rang. He was a kind person on the inside as I saw. He would do the right thing, not for himself, but the people around him.

How did I know that? Well. let me introduce my stand, 'Oasis'.

I only discovered Oasis when something terrible had happened. I was walking home one day after the club was over. It was getting quite dark as it was winter. I walked past the park near my house when I saw someone running towards me with a blade! I tried to run but I tripped on one of my shoelaces. As the person approached me, I really felt like I was going to die. But then, just as the person started to swing their knife, Oasis saved me. She came out and punched the knife out of their hand, knocking the attacker to the floor in the process. I didn't understand what was happening, but I just let it happen. Oasis began kicking the attacker with a constant pace.

After that, I was going to see if the attacker was still conscious, so I checked his pulse.

There was no pulse.

I began to freak out, as I had never killed anyone before, but then Oasis comforted me.

"Don't worry, it will all be better this way..." She said to me, her smoothing voice calming me slightly.

"The world is safer now. After all, we killed him together, right?"

After hiding the body of the attacker, me and Oasis went home.

When I got into my room, Oasis began explaining stands to me. As it turns out, Oasis only came to exist because of my love for Josuke. Apparently, stands can be created based on passion and that seemed to be the case with me. 

My passion for Josuke.

My burning desire to love him.

That was why.

But Oasis has an ability. That ability is the power to read minds. I can understand how anyone feels when I have activated Oasis's ability, it is like I have jumped into their heads. With my power, I have been able to make people say things, do things and feel things. I would use my power for good, but with this, I can make Josuke fall for me, too! 

As you have noticed, I reset the day with Oasis. That is also a power I have obtained. A while back, Oasis told me that if I grow as a person we can become stronger.

My ability to reset time to a certain point can only be used once. If I use this ability, I must wait a while until it can be used again. The downside, if someone is touching me whilst I am doing it, they will come with me. Sometimes, the people affected by my ability will have... deja vu. It can make for a disturbing reality sometimes. I usually have to wait a week before I can use this power again...

As my love grows, so does my power, I guess.

...

Well, that is what Oasis said.

Anyways, It seems time may be returning to its original state.

It is time to get more serious about winning over Josuke.

Okuyasu, Koichi, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki.

_I am sorry for what I may have to do to you._

* * *

Josuke stood in a hallway, combing his hair while looking out the window.

Monika approached from behind, looking at Josuke with a slightly sad expression.

"G-GAH?!" Josuke yelled.

"Monika? What are you doing here?! You scared me!" 

"Sorry, did I scare you-"

"What the? When I use Oasis I should have reset the day! I haven't subverted anything so he shouldn't have said that!" Monika thought, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, you scared me! What do you think I yelled for?!" Josuke complained.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to..." Monika laughed nervously.

"Anyways, you were looking for me, right?"

Josuke's head perked up when Monika said that.

"As a matter of fact, I was. How did you know..?" Josuke asked.

"I... just had a feeling..." Monika smiled.

Josuke looked at Monika with disbelief.

"Okay! Sayori told me!" Monika lied.

"Really?! I thought she wouldn't say anything..." Josuke said, scratching his head.

"But that doesn't matter to me! What really matters is Kira!"

Monika looked at Josuke with a sad expression. After seeing Josuke die, she really did feel affected by Kira.

"I saw him kill someone close to me... I couldn't do anything..." Monika said, looking at the floor.

Josuke gritted his teeth, his eyes angry like fire. But these eyes had a sad story with them. They looked as if they had seen many horrific things before, lost many people close to them and would never want to witness the demise of another friend. Ever.

"I know how you feel..." Josuke sighed.

"Gramps... Shigechi... if I lose another person I don't think I will be able to take it..." Josuke thought.

Monika smiled sadly.

"Well. You are looking for Kira, aren't you? I am trying to find him myself, I just find it really hard to get anywhere. With no leads, the police cannot do anything!" Monika complained.

"I know what it's like..." Josuke replied.

"Say, you have been looking for Kira ourselves. Well, me and a bunch of other people. Why don't you join us?"

Monika smiled.

"Of course! Anything to take down that evil man!"

_"Anything for you, dear." Monika thought._

At that moment, Monika remembered that Kira was in the school. If she doesn't act now, Kira could kill Josuke again!

"I gotta go! Where do you normally meet up with these hunts for Kira?" Monika asked.

"There is this great Italian restaurant around Morioh, we normally meet up around there. Not everyone comes, but some of us do." Josuke explained.

"Okay, I should give you my number so you can tell me when you are all meeting up. Is that okay?" Monika asked, hoping Josuke would accept her offer.

Josuke, having agreed to Monika's offer had exchanged phone numbers with her. Walking away, Monika had the biggest smile on her face, like she had finally achieved her every goal.

"I did it! I got Josuke's number!" Monika smiled.

"Now, If I remember right, Kira is waiting in the classroom next to the literature club. I can go in and kill him when he least expects it!"

Walking into the room, Monika closed the door, not making a sound. She saw Kosaku in there and remembered all the things he did.

Kira looked back at Monika, slightly gazing at her hands too.

"Kosaku? What are you doing in here?" Monika asked.

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?" Kosaku asked, unaware of Monika's work experience.

"It's me, Monika. I help your son, Hayato and his classmates with work as job experience. I believe we have talked before, Mr Kosaku." Monika said, trying to intimidate Kira.

"Oh, right. I forget names easily..." Kosaku replied.

"Well, Kosaku. What are you doing in here?" Monika asked.

At that moment, Monika looked into Kira's mind, reading his thoughts.

"I can just erase this pest. Nobody will even know she disappeared..." Kira thought.

Walking towards Monika, Kira took out Killer Queen and reached towards Monika.

"Not so fast, murderer!" Monika yelled, summoning Oasis to send a powerful punch into Killer Queen's face.

"What the?! A stand?!" Kira thought.

"A powerful one too!"

Oasis pushed it's fist into Killer Queen's face, creating a crack on its face. Oasis's fist slid off Killer Queen's face, making a second of vulnerability.

"This girl has messed with the wrong person! I don't even know why she is attacking me! But that doesn't matter, all that matters is that she is dead before she can lay another finger on me!" Kira thought.

"Killer Queen! The first bomb!"

Killer Queen grabbed a pencil from the table next to it. Throwing it towards Monika, she reacted quickly using Oasis to cover her.

BOOM

The bomb was powerful. A wave hit Monika, damaging her greatly.

"G-Gah!" Monika yelled in pain.

"Killer Queen's ability is to turn anything into a bomb by simply touching it with the tip of its finger..." Kira began, walking towards the wounded Monika.

Monika looked down at her uniform, thinking of a way to use her pen to take out Kira's eyes.

"...Even a small red pen." 

"Huh?" Monika thought before looking at her small, red pen. Monika gasped having realised, made Oasis toss the pen away, but it was too late!

"OASIS! GET RID OF-"

BOOM

Monika, having been in a direct explosion, fell to the floor again, hurt to an even more extreme extent. Glass shards fell next to Monika, cutting her hand.

Kira looked down at Monika, his gaze inspecting her for living signs.

Breathing, moving, blinking, everything. 

Monika was grasping onto a straw of life. One more explosion, big or small, would kill her. She knew that if she would move, she would die.

...

...

Kira kept staring at Monika.

...

...

It was at that moment she realised what he was looking at, rather her vital signs.

"What wonderful hands..." He grinned.

Monika began shaking, there was nothing she could do! The presence of this monster alone made her tremble!

Kira got closer and closer, reaching towards Monika's left hand.

"It has been a while since I have-"

Suddenly, Oasis Burt out and hit Kira in the face, stabbing a shard of glass through his eye!

Kira screamed in agony as Monika used Oasis to push her to the door. Pushing the door open slightly, Monika called out:

"Someone help me! Anyone! Please!"

Kira had begun to regain his footing, slowly walking towards Monika with his hand over his eye.

"Monika? Is that you?" Someone asked, walking out of the classroom next-door.

"S-shit! It's Yuri! I don't want to make her get hurt again!" Monika thought.

"Y-Yuri! Get someone! He is a killer!" 

Yuri looked at Kira with horror as she attempted to lift Monika upwards.

"Stop! Get someone fast!" Monika commanded.

Yuri decided to comply as she ran away, looking back at Monika with worry. She busted into several rooms, alerting many people.

At a string of luck, Sayori was in one of the classes Yuri ran into. She dashed down the hall towards Monika!

"Monika! What happened?!" Sayori asked, her face filled with fear.

Monika, looking up at Sayori, began to point towards Kira who had just pulled the glass shard out of his eye.

"Yuri is alerting everyone! I can distract him." Sayori suggested.

"N-No! He is too dangerous! Just look at me-"

"Shut up! I cannot let you die here! I can slow him down for a while!"

Monika looked at Sayori with dread in her eyes.

"Promise me you won't die, okay?!"

"I promise..."

Monika quickly began explaining Killer Queen's ability to Sayori. Sayori looked at Kira and then back at Monika.

"Okay! Get out of here!"

Monika crawled out the room, leaving Sayori to be face to face with Kira.

"You!" Sayori yelled angrily.

Kira stared at Sayori with his remaining eye.

"You have hurt my friend so badly... you have hurt her to the point where she probably won't even be able to walk for years... This feeling I feel now is a feeling of hate! I can only this feeling through my stand! And I sure as hell with express my feelings this time! I will make sure they are the last thing you will understand!" Sayori yelled, getting angrier and angrier as she talked.

"Fuck! I cannot fight like this! I just hope I can quickly erase this pest with Killer Queen..." Kira thought, his mind racing for methods of escape.

Suddenly Sayori ran forwards!

"K-Killer Queen!" 

"Cheer!"

Both taking out their stands, Sayori and Kira began attacking each other. Kira was more experienced, but he was still at a disadvantage as he was blinded by Monika.

"I am going to turn you into a pile of stamps!" Sayori yelled, also considering the fact that her stand couldn't do that.

The fighting was more of Sayori stalling Kira rather than fighting him. She knew that if Josuke got here, he would be able to heal Monika and kill Kira!

Suddenly, someone burst through the door! Sayori looked around with hope on her face until she saw someone other than Josuke.

"O-Okuyasu?!" Sayori gasped, extremely confused at Okuyasu's presence.

"KIRA YOSHIKAGE!" He yelled.

"MEET THE FURY OF THE HAND!"

Taking out his stand, The Hand, Okuyasu attempted to erase Killer Queen but missed, bring Kira closer. This looked like a miss, but it was really a strategic attack, The Hand and Cheer had Kira and Killer Queen stuck in a deadly barrage of punches!

Sayori began to think about the situation again:

"Okuyasu has a stand? I had no idea! It looks very powerful and capable of killing this monster, so I need to focus on that later!"

So did Okuyasu:

"Kira will perish! He will never be able to escape The Hand! ...Hold on... is that girl from K-ON here? I didn't even realise... Oh, wait! Kira is still there!"

Soon after this, Kira fell to the floor and looked up in pain. He watched as Sayori and Okuyasu walked towards him with different expressions on their faces... some of the rage they felt, and some of the relief they had.

"Kira. Kira Yoshikage... I hope you enjoy hell!" Okuyasu yelled as he was about to erase Kira's face off.

"Wait, wait! We shouldn't kill him yet! Wait for Jouske or someone we can trust!" Sayori yells.

"Huh... Sayori?! I had no idea you were a stand user!" Okuyasu pointed.

"I could say the same... but right now we must focus on keeping this guy secure so Josuke can do what he needs to!" Sayori smiled.

"You know Josuke? Me too! Where did you meet him?" Okuyasu asked, forgetting about Kira.

"It's a long story... I'll tell you later..." Sayori said, rubbing her head.

Suddenly, the sound of shining came from behind. Josuke stood in the hallway, rage written all over his face.

"I made it right on time, didn't I?"

Kira looked at Josuke with fear. Sayori and Okuyasu smiled with gleaming hope.

"Josuke!" Sayori and Okuyasu said in unison.

"Monika is all better now... My Crazy Diamond really does work wonders..." Josuke sighed.

"...YOU!"

Kira looked at Josuke with terror.

"Killer Queen! Kill him-"

Josuke dashed forwards, manifesting Crazy Diamond ready to beat the shit out of Kira!

Crazy Diamond stared at Killer Queen with rage shining in its eyes. It sent a painful uppercut into Killer Queen's jaw sending Kira upwards.

"DORARARARARARARARARA!" Crazy Diamond yelled while hitting Kira with all its might!

"DORARARARARARARARARARARARA! DORA!"

Kira had pain all throughout his body. Crazy Diamond's wrath could be worse than death itself if reckoned with! It didn't even end there for Kira! All these built-up emotions were ready to be released now and only now!

"DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! DORA! DORARARARARARARARRARARARARARARARADA!"

Kira fell to the floor like a ragdoll. He looked like he was the toy of an angry child who had tossed their toy to the floor in a fit of rage!

"Hmph." Josuke sounded, turning around to see Monika who was still unconscious.

Sayori and Okuyasu looked at Josuke with amazement.

"Teach me." They both said in unison.

* * *

_Several Hours Later._

Monika woke up from laying on the floor for a few hours. All her wounds were gone.

"Hello?" Monika called out.

"Anyone?"

Monika looked around before seeing Jouske at the side of her bed.

"Yo."

"J-Josuke?"

"Yep, It's me," Josuke said, pointing at his face.

Monika was very confused.

"W-what are you doing my bedroom!?"

"Huh? Oh! I was told to stay here until you woke up! Don't get the wrong idea!" Josuke yelled.

"I won't, I won't!" Monika repeated.

"Jotaro told me that he didn't want to leave you to wake up and think that this was all a dream, so he told me to stay with you until you woke up." Josuke sighed.

"Jotaro?"

"Oh, that's a long story." 

"Well, I don't really have much to do other than listen to you, now do I?"

Josuke realised that Monika wanted to know about Jotaro.

"Well, he is my nephew. He is involved with the Speedwagon Foundation, so he is kinda unique I guess..."

"Oh? I have heard of that before... I think they offer help to this 'Joestar Bloodline'." 

Monika realised at that moment something she should've realised ages ago.

"So, If Jotaro is your nephew... and he is involved with the Joestar bloodline... Does this mean you are a Joestar?!" Monika asked.

"Uhh, what?" Josuke asked.

"Is Jotaro's second name Kujo?"

"Yeah, why?"

Monika gasped.

"You are connected to the Joestar bloodline! I have recently been fascinated with history, so I have been looking into the 1800s, this family, the Joestar family, have an amazing history! A lot of it is missing but it is still there! The Joestar bloodline are like characters in an anime!"

"I don't know about any of this... Are you feeling okay?" Josuke asked.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine! I just didn't expect someone from my school to be related to a bloodline of vampire-slayers..." Monika laughed.

"Vampire-slayers..?"

"Nevermind! The book I read it from has often been referred to as fiction because of that... I am sure if I asked Jotaro myself I would be able to find out more!" Monika smiled.

"Yeah, I guess... I am only kinda related because Joseph had an-"

"Joseph?! As in Joseph Joestar?!" Monika asked.

"Here we go again..." Josuke thought.

"Y-Yeah..!" 

"You mean the Joseph Joestar who fought off an immortal vampire?" Monika asked, getting excited.

"Probably, I don't know much about him when he was younger... he is in town as a matter of fact."

Monika looked at Jouske with confusion.

"You mean he isn't dead?!"

"What do you mean? He has been alive for a while..." 

"I could've sworn he died fighting the vampire Kars... It said he died! His wife Suzy Q confirmed it decades ago!"

"You know way too much about my families history... You know more than I do!" Josuke chuckled nervously.

"Really? There is this book is going around about the Joestar family called 'A History Of Joestar'. It was made by a dude called 'Speedwagon' as a passion project and then continued by a 'Lisa Lisa'... They kinda sound like pen names to me... what do you think?" Monika asked.

"I'll... tell Jotaro about this..." Jouske laughed.

"Okie doki!" Monika smiled.

"Well, I guess I can go now... I-"

"Wait!" Monika shouted, blushing slightly.

Josuke turned around, looking at Josuke with a confused expression.

"You... kinda saved me back there... right?" Monika asked.

"I guess... I did some basic health and safety things..." Josuke lied, concealing reference to his Crazy Diamond. 

"Well, as thanks for that, why don't I get you some ice cream or something? We can eat out-"

"Oh, right! Kira! What happened to him?" Monika asked.

"Oh, I kinda beat the shit out of him..." Josuke admitted.

"Sayori and Okuyasu were there too. Without them, you probably would've died..."

"I see..." Monika smiled.

"Did he get captured?" 

Josuke smiled with a proud expression

"Yeah, Jotaro told me I did a good job beating him!"

"I assume he got locked away somewhere?" Monika asked.

"Yeah... he is being kept in a special place on an island, I think..." Josuke replied.

"Great! Great! Better than great!" Monika cheered.

_"Now it will be so much easier to win him over..."_

Josuke stood back up again.

"So, you were saying something about ice cream?"

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if you wanted to get something as thanks and to celebrate Kira's capture!" Monika suggested.

"Well, we are already celebrating Kira's capture after school tomorrow, but ice cream is always a win!" Josuke grinned.

"So... you want to do that now?" Monika asked.

"Sure!" Josuke replied.

Monika and Josuke both smiled before standing up.

"I am going to get changed into some normal clothes, so you can go to the front door and wait there... say, do you have any other clothes with you? It is quite warm today..." Monika asked.

"I kinda just wear my school uniform most of the time..." Josuke laughed nervously.

"Okay!" Monika smiled.

And with that, Monika and Josuke were going to go out for some celebratory ice cream... _what could possibly go wrong?_


	8. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently considering re-writing this entire fic. I feel like there are many missed opportunities and flaws I could fix just by starting again. I am not sure if I want to leave this alone as its separate thing, or if I want to delete it and start from scratch. Personally, I think that deleting something and not remastering it or not doing something similar to it would be a waste of what someone wants out of something like this, so I will probably just leave it up and occasionally work on it if it goes to that.  
> Oh well, enjoy this either way!

**POP!**

Sayori pulled the string on the party popper, creating an explosion of confetti into the air. Koichi and Okuyasu looked up as the spiral of colour flew downwards, landing on the floor and creating a checker-like pattern.

"It has been so long, but we have finally beaten Kira!" Koichi cheered, sipping on the lemonade he had snuck into school.

"All thanks to you, Sayori!" Okuyasu beamed.

"Huh? W-Well... you did help me, Okuyasu! And so did everyone!" Sayori chuckled, scratching her head.

"If you were not there, Monika could have died! Speaking of which, is she okay? I heard that she was in a mild concussion..." Koichi asked.

"Monika is going to be fine! She is with Josuke, after all!" Sayori chuckled.

The three began laughing and continued to talk. After a while, Natsuki walked into the club room.

"What is happening in here?!" Natsuki yelled, looking at the mess of confetti on the floor.

"Oh, we decided to celebrate! After we helped get that... creep arrested!" Koichi smiled, stopping himself from saying to much.

Natsuki looked at the lemonade and grinned slightly, spying the plastic cup Koichi was drinking from.

"I mean... we are celebrating for the right cause..."

"Go on, Natsuki! Take some! Koichi went through the effort of sneaking it in, after all!" Okuyasu suggested, pouring some lemonade into the spare cup.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to! I only go to social events for the food anyways!" Natsuki chuckled, grabbing the cup and drinking the lemonade.

Looking upwards at the ceiling, Natsuki began talking again:

"You guys know what would make this all better? Some cupcakes!"

"Oh yeah! We should have told you to bake some, yours are delicious after all!" Sayori said, doing nothing but making everyone hungry. 

"At least I gave Okuyasu one of them this mourning, I only have to make five for you guys now!" Natsuki replied.

Koichi and Sayori looked at Natsuki with confusion.

"Speaking of that... didn't you make a big deal about Okuyasu being in the club a few days ago?" Koichi asked, taking a sip of lemonade

Natsuki looked at Koichi with confusion.

"What are you talking about? Me and Okuyasu are great friends! If anything, I am relieved that he came to the club after I bribed him with a cupcake!" Natsuki smiled, laughing at her own joke.

"Right... well, at least you and Okuyasu patched things up!" Sayori smiled. putting her arm around Koichi and swiftly turning around with him.

"Don't just put your arm around me like that! If my girlfriend sees me like this, she will kill us-"  
"No no no! I am not trying to make a move on you! I just don't want Natsuki to hear us!" Sayori replied.

"Don't you think it is weird how she is talking to Okuyasu like he is a close friend to her? She could never stand Okuyasu even being near her before!" 

"Yeah... I do think that it is strange how they just became friends like that... but is it really anything to be that concerned about? She probably just feels bad for being mean to Okuyasu..." Koichi replied, leaning his head in to sip more lemonade.

Sayori looks behind her and sees Okuyasu and Natsuki laughing.

"No... something is definitely up with her... I don't know if Natsuki just wants to make Okuyasu feel better or something... but something is probably wrong..." Sayori thought, looking at Natsuki's smile.

"H-Hey Sayori, is something wrong? You look kinda... worried?" Koichi asked, seeing the new, strange look in Sayori's eyes.

Sayori looked at Koichi and put her arm down.

"Ever since my life was changed forever, gaining the ability to possess a stand, I have been thinking about many things... Why do so many bizarre things happen around me? Why didn't I know that people could do these things with 'stands' until recently..? Well, I believe that the world is just moving forward and we all have to catch up with it. If a stand has its own ability, that means an ability can be something other than just punching things, perhaps it can be changing memory or maybe even personality..." Sayori explains, looking at the floor.

Koichi was confused by this, he finished his lemonade and looked at Sayori with a pair of confused eyes.

"Well, I guess if some stands have the power to kill you with guilt, or maybe even attack you through electricity, I guess it is possible for someone to have the power to change memory, too." 

"So, do you reckon this is the work of an enemy stand?" Sayori asked, pointing at Natsuki.

"...No, probably not. It's just a nice encounter they are having, I am sure nothing is wrong! If anything, Natsuki probably still hates Okuyasu and wants to make him happy, I guess..." Koichi replied.

At that moment, Yuri walked into the room and looked at the lemonade.

"Ah, are we celebrating? What for?" Yuri smiled.

"There was a creep in the school, Monika, Sayori and Okuyasu helped get him sent away, so we are just celebrating with some lemonade," Koichi replied.

"And the fact that Okuyasu is joining the club!" Natsuki smiled, cutting into the conversation.

"Didn't you get mad about Okuyasu being alive yesterday?" Yuri asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsuki replied.

"I don't remember doing that..."

Yuri sighed.

"Oh well, what type of lemonade did you guys get?"

"Sugar-free, I think," Sayori said, reading the label on the lemonade.

"Ah, great. I have been avoiding sugar recently." Yuri smiled.

After the bottle of lemonade ran out (Via Okuyasu and Sayori constantly drinking it all), everyone sat down and looked at the clock. It was almost time for the club to end.

"Where the hell is Monika? She better not be at piano practise again... I am tired of that excuse..." Natsuki groaned.

"I mean, she is very committed to her piano, but she has to remember that we are here too! If she was going to be gone for a while, she should tell us that-"  
"Didn't you two hear? Monika is in a mild concussion... she was in a blast or something..." Sayori asked.

"R-Really?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Natsuki yelled.

"Y-Yeah! Why didn't you tell us earlier guys?!" Yuri shouted.

"It's not my fault I don't really want to break the news to you! I don't want to make you worried or anything!" Sayori sighed.

"Well, is she okay?! A fucking explosion is dangerous!" Natsuki yelled.

"Yeah! She is! She is with Josuke now..." Sayori sighed again.

"Josuke?! Why not one of us? She barely knows him-"

Sayori gritted her teeth.  
"He was the one who healed her goddammit!!!" Sayori yelled, releasing a wave of anger she rarely showed.

"If it wasn't for him, she would have-"

Sayori stopped yelling before she said too much.

"H-Hey... I didn't mean to upset you Sayori... I really-" Natsuki said, attempting to comfort Sayori.

"SHUT UP! You always judge people because of something they did that may have not even been intentional! You never, ever forgive them and I hate that! So shut it!" Sayori yelled.

Natsuki was about to talk before Yuri walked towards Sayori.

"Look, we didn't know Josuke helped Monika, we just thought he was up to something!"

"This is what I mean! You know what?! You two always fight and act like it's only between you two, but in reality, it hurts me as much as it hurts you! All the words you use go into my head too and make me feel awful! You two are so damn inconsiderate!" Sayori yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sayori, calm down, let's talk about this-"

"No! All you guys do is make me feel worse!" Sayori shouted, quickly walking towards the door.

"W-wait! I-"

"Leave me alone!"

Sayori slammed the door in front of Yuri's face, making everyone feel terrible.

"Shit!" Natsuki yelled, holding her head in regret.

"Let's just leave her alone for a while... she probably needs some time to herself..." Okuyasu suggested.

"Right... but... I-I have never seen Sayori act like that before... could she have been holding in all these feelings for a while?" Yuri asked.

Sayori marched into the hallway, and down the stairs. The school was empty at this time, so no one was normally here.

"No one cares!" Sayori thought.

"I tell them that words hurt, and it changes nothing! Why won't they understand?!"

Sayori sat down next to a vending machine, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Sad, isn't it?" A masculine voice from above called out.

"H-huh?" Sayori said, looking upwards.

"How there is so much hatred in the world... nobody cares what they do or what they say... it makes the world an awful place, doesn't it?"

"Who are you?!"

"...My name is Tano Hie. Yours?"

The boy had a sweet and peaceful feeling about him, making it feel like he was going to help you solve your problems.

"Sayori..."

"...What a wonderful name... What are you doing down here, sulking?"

"I just... got a bit annoyed because of something..."

"Do you care to talk about it? I am a great listener, after all." Tano asked.

"...You want to hear me complain about my problems?" Sayori replied.

Tano nodded, walking down the stairs slowly.

"Well... my friends argue a lot... they say things that are mean to each other that make me feel sad... I kinda got angry about it and then-"

Sayori stopped, looking past Tano's head. 

"Sorry... I thought I saw something... Like a hand..."

Tano smiled slightly when he heard that.

"A hand, you say?"

"Yeah... it was white like an astronaut's suit, I guess..."

"Anyways, continue..." Tano smiled, sitting next to Sayori.

"Well... I stormed out of the classroom and now I am here... that's it, really..." Sayori explained.

"Sayori,"

Tano opened a notebook and started writing in it.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

The question startled Sayori.

"W-What the hell?! Get away from me!"

"Have you ever stolen from a store, done anything to give you a criminal record?"

"N-No! Why would you care, creep!" 

Tano stared at Sayori with crazed eyes.

"Great! You are worthy!" Tano laughed, a green aura shining around him.

"W-What the?!"

A stand manifested as it dashed towards Sayori, pulling the floor below her open.

"Only the ones who express honesty are the ones who are permitted in my world! You will contribute to my world as a resident!" Tano explained, his stand grabbing Sayori's leg and pulling her downwards.

 **"You're mine!"** The stand yelled, pulling Sayori into the inky puddle that the stand created.

"G-Aah! Let go of me!" Sayori yelled, looking down at the abyss below.

 **"This is... Still Life's ability!"** The stand yelled, firmly grasping Sayori, pulling her further down.

"Cheer!" Sayori yelled, summoning Cheer.

"USHAAAA!!!" Cheer yelled, sending a barrage of punches into Tano's face, making him lose grip of Sayori.

"Owch... I didn't realise you had a stand... well, I did but I just forgot-"

Cheer continued punching Tano, sending him backwards into a locker.

The stand let go completely, allowing Sayori to get out the abyssal trap she was in!

"You must be a stand user! An enemy stand user!" Sayori yelled, pointing at Tano's bloody face.

"You got me good.... dammit!" Tano yelled, running forwards, rage on his face!

Stand master: Tano Hie

Stand: Still Life

Destructive power: ?

Speed: B

Range: C

Durability: D

Precision: B

Development Potential: B

Ability: ???

Sayori dashed towards Tano, making her stand throw several punches at him. The hits landed on his chest, making him slow down slightly.

Tano manifested his stand once again, revealing its strong, blue body. The stand had no legs but it looked like a deadly opponent!

"Your stand may be strong, but it will be useless when I discover its ability! When I find the root of your power, I can counter it completely! If you can create a poison that makes you asleep, I will counter it with my intelligence!"

"This dude has an ego... his stand ability is probably not to discover 'a way', but perhaps that is his mentality... If I can discover his stand ability, I can use his own strategy against him!" Sayori thought, watching as Tano inspected Cheer.

"Stand users are attracted to other stand users... that is what I heard from the last stand user I had fought... It seemed to be your stand that attracted me here, I assume..." Tano chuckled, making Still Life throw its fists towards Sayori.

"Why the hell are you fighting me?!" Sayori yelled, blocking the hits with Cheer.

Tano smiled before making Still LIfe hit the floor.

"Ha! Your face is in the open! Take this!" Sayori shouted, smiling as Cheer hit Still Life in the head.

Still Life fell backwards, stopping itself before it fell down. But at that moment, Tano grinned maliciously with a presence of victory.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Huh?"

Sayori looked down and saw that she was being engulfed by an inky hole. Her legs were already halfway down!

"G-GAH!" Sayori yelled, attempting to step out of the abyss she was sinking into, but it was no use! Her legs were trapped!

"Most people... notice that they have gotten noticeably shorter after a few seconds of being trapped in my puddle, but you are just stupid! Haha!" Tano laughed.

Sayori, making a desperate attempt to escape, tried to pull herself out of the ink by hanging onto a nearby locker. But Tano pushed it towards her, pushing her further into the ink!

"You will make a great addition... those who express kindness and honesty are permitted! Welcome... to my world!"

"No, NO!" Sayori screamed, leaving her face to be the only visible thing.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

"GAHHHH!!!"

Sayori looked around, seeing her bedroom.

"What..? What was that?"

"Sayori! Get up! You are late for school!" A voice called out.

"Huh? That sounds like-" 

"Sayori! You have been sleeping all mourning! Wake up! You have breakfast!"

Sayori's mother walked into the room, opening the windows.

"Is it Saturday? I think I have school today..." Sayori sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"No, Sayori. It is indeed Saturday. You where sick on Friday, remember?"

"Oh... was I? I don't remember that... I feel much better, anyway..."

"Great! It is nice to see you up and about! I was so worried on Friday..."

"Worried?" Sayori thought, looking out the window at the blue sky.

"I am pretty sure last time when I was sick, my mom was to busy to do anything, even on a Saturday she wouldn't check up on me... how sick was I?"

"Sayori, if you want to stay in bed, that is okay. You can come out whenever you feel like it!" Sayori's mother smiled, walking out the room,

"R-right! Thanks!" 

Sayori was very confused. Why was her mother here? She would likey be at work. Why did the pain Sayori was so used to feeling gone? Why was she so willing to get up?

"I better tell everyone I was sick yesterday..." Sayori said to herself, sliding out of her comfy bed and onto the red carpet below.

Sayori scrolled into her contacts and looked for her friends at the literature club. To her confusion, she couldn't find them.

"What the? I know I have their numbers saved... maybe I just accidentally deleted them..."

Sayori dialled Monika's phone number, but to her surprise, a male voice came through the tone.

"Hello? Who is this? I don't recognise this number..." The man asked.

"Are you Monika's brother? I lost her contact and-"  
"I don't know a 'Monika'. Don't call again."

**BEEP**

"Huh? I swear that is Monika's number! Maybe I just got it wrong..." Sayori sighed, looking at the number. Sayori counted the numbers and compared it to the one she learned.

"What? Maybe she got a new phone... Oh well... I can just call Yuri and Natsuki-"

Sayori looked at her contacts and saw a list of different people, people she didn't recognize.

"Where are Natsuki and Yuri?! I know I have their numbers saved!"

Sayori inspected the calls she had made before, hoping to find everyone's numbers. But, all Sayori found where people she didn't know. 'Ano', 'Chika' and 'Asuna' were the only people she had listed other than several calls from her mother. It seemed like there where many calls from Chika and Ano, but not as many to Asuna.

"Aha! I see what you guys did!" Sayori thought, feeling smart.

"You all changed your names to other people so you can trick me! You probably referred the calls to your house phone so your parents pick up instead! I see through your tricks this time!" Sayori smiled with confidence.

**RING RING RING**

Suddenly, Sayori's phone rang. It was from Chika. Sayori picked up the call and said:

"Okay, what are you guys planning? I know it's you, Natsuki!" 

"Natsuki? Who is Natsuki?" The voice asked.

"Sayori, I heard you where sick, are you okay? I was getting worried!" 

The voice didn't belong to anyone Sayori knew.

"Y-Yeah... I am pretty sure that this is Natsuki's number... wait how did you-"

"Again, who is Natsuki? We have been friends for as long as I can remember, Sayori, is something wrong? You can talk to me about anything, you know!" Chika continued.

Sayori began to get nervous.

"I-I am fine! I'm kinda tired... I am not in the right mindset... sorry..." Sayori lied.

"Oh well! When you are feeling less-tired, call me and I will get ready to go to St. Gentlemens! You said we where gonna go there, right? They have a great discount today!" Chika said, making Sayori more and more nervous.

"Right!... I will be there at three!"

"Okay!! See you there!" 

Sayori was about to hang up before Chika pressed the red button before her. Sayori didn't even know who Chika was. Sayori still thought that this was a prank, so she decided to play along.

After brushing her teeth and showering, Sayori head downstairs to her parents, who were downstairs talking.

"Hey, Sayori, you are finally awake! I was getting worried!" Sayori's dad smiled.

"Strange... dad is never this happy to see me..." Sayori thought.

"I made some toast for you!"

"Oh, thanks."

"So, are you feeling okay? You were saying yesterday how you couldn't remember stuff..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

Sayori's dad looked slightly concerned.

"You know, when you where sick yesterday you forgot what happened... do you remember?"

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Sayori asked.

"Oh, you were probably really tired... oh well! At least you are better now!" Sayori's dad replied.

Sayori went to get the toast. One thought dashed around her mind.

 _"Yesterday..._ what happened yesterday again?" Sayori thought.

Suddenly it all came to her.

Tano, his stand, Yuri and Natsuki's argument, Kira's capture, Monika's concussion. Everything. It hit Sayori like a truck.

"H-How could I forget?! A-Am I dead?! No... this cannot be what death is like... at least I hope it's not... I need to find that stand user! He is probably behind this... I knew something was off!" Sayori thought.

"Hey, mom, dad! I am going out! My friend Chika has been waiting for me!" Sayori yelled, grabbing the toast and running to the door.

"Oh, okay! Don't be too long!" Sayori's mom replied.

Sayori pulled out her phone and rang Chika. It took a couple of seconds before she answered.

"Hey, Sayori! I-"

"Chika, do you want to go to St. Gentlemans now? I managed to get out quickly!" Sayori asked.

"Sure, I am close to there now, as a matter of fact! I have some money too, so-"

"Great! I will be there soon!" Sayori yelled, running to St. Gentlemans.

"Sayori? You sound like you are running, are you okay?"

"Yeah! I am fine! Gotta go!" 

Sayori hung up, running to St. Gentleman.

"Perhaps, this is the work of that enemy stand user! He could have some insanely powerful stand that can change people or something, I don't know! I need to get to Natsuki and see if she has just had her named changed... or worse! There must be a way to counter this stand!"

Sayori got to St. Gentleman after a few minutes of running. She arrived out of breath. Sayori inspected the area in search of Natsuki, or perhaps Yuri or Monika.

After a little while, she felt someone hugging her from behind.

"Sayori!!! I missed you so muuuuuuch!!!!!" A high pitched girl laughed.

Sayori looked at the girl and smiled for a second until she saw her face, a face that wasn't one she knew.

"Chika! You got here faster than me!" Sayori chuckled.

"Why did you have to get sick? I was so lonely yesterday!!!" 

This girl was really annoying.

"Y-Yeah... I am glad I got better..." Sayori sighed, feeling like she made a mistake getting out of bed today.

"If I knew sooner I would have gotten to your house and stayed with you all day!" Chika smiled.

"Oh god... this girl is so irritating... why did I decide to go here?! I know that this girl may be connected to Natsuki because of the call logs... her name is where Natsuki's name should be!"   
"I have ten yen, I will be able to buy two sandwiches, one for me and one for you!" Chika laughed.

"If this is the work of an enemy stand... their stand must be really annoying..." Sayori thought.

"Sayori? You are just looking into the sky, do you want to look at the clouds? We can eat our sandwiches and look at the sky!" Chika suggested.

"Oh, we don't-"  
"That's a great idea! I will buy your favourite sandwich, don't worry!" Chika said, walking into St. Gentleman.

Sayori sighed.

"I cannot imagine being friends with this girl... she is so annoying and grabby... At least she knows where to get good food..." 

...

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Huh?! Ah!" Sayori yelled, looking behind her.

It was Tano.

"Who- Y-You! What did you get me into?!"

"Allow me to explain..." Tano began.

"Lives on earth are so difficult... you need to deal with stress, problems, other people... When you were in 'your world' you where sad, your friends had a disagreement, correct? Well, I fixed all your problems for you. Your friends you have now will never fight, as they don't even know each other... you see, I want to create a society of people with no evil. You hear people on the news every day getting hurt by bad people, so I want to create a paradise of greatness! My stand ability, Still Life, has the ability to create an alternate reality and put people inside that reality... I think we got off on the wrong foot, Sayori. We could make a long-lasting friendship between us in this perfect world. I don't want to kill you, I just want to help you live the life you desire..."

Sayori looked at Tano with anger.

"This is opposite of what I want! This Chika girl is the most annoying girl I have ever met!" Sayori complained.

"Oh Sayori, don't say that about your own best friend!" 

"Best friend?!" Sayori asked.

"Can you please just get me out of here?!"

"Hmmm... no. I don't think I will." Tano replied.

"You should be grateful! It's not like you won't get used to-"

Cheer suddenly punched Tano in the nose, creating a stream of blood.

"Ow ow ow ow!!!" Tano yelled, holding his nose.

"L-Like it or not, you are gonna be here! You are a good person, you just don't hold back your punches... Still Life! Get me out of here!"

Still LIfe pointed to the sky and brought Tano upwards with it. Soon, Tano phased through the sky, looking down at Sayori.

"The sky... perhaps the sky is the answer! If I want to leave this place... I must touch the sky!"

**\----- > To be continued**

Next time: Touch the sky! (Still Life Part 1)


	9. Still Life Part 1: Touch The Sky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori has been trapped in a parallel world in which everything is 'perfect'. All her troubles have been resolved but not in the way Sayori desires. If Sayori ever wants to leave this hell, she must touch the sky!

"Heyyy~ I bought you a sandwich!!!" Chika cheered, her voice ringing in Sayori's ears.

"Oh, thanks," Sayori said as she accepted the sandwich, taking a bite out of it.

"I saw this creepy poster about a killer or something..." Chika mentioned, looking behind her.

"What do you mean 'creepy?' Was it a police poster or something?" Sayori replied, munching on her sandwich.

"It was almost like it was from a scary film, to be honest... It mentioned about how the killer was a cannibal and ate peoples limbs while they are still-"  
"C-Chika?! I am eating!" Sayori yelled, spitting out her food in disgust.

"Sorry! I just like talking... Y'know..."

Chika looked pretty anxious. That poster must have spooked her.

"You have never liked horror much, haven't you?" Sayori asked, assuming that Chika would hate horror films based on her 'cutie' appearance.

"Y-Yeah..." Chika stuttered.

"Just to think something like this happened in our town..."

Sayori looked at Chika and began to notice certain things.

"She must view the world like she is wearing a pair of 'Rosy Glasses'. When something serious or disturbing enters her life, she probably wouldn't understand the concept of it as she hasn't been exposed to it before..." Sayori thought. watching as Chika nervously looked at the floor.

"Hey, Chika! Don't worry! I am sure the police will get to the killer soon! They always do! Just like in the movies!" Sayori lied.

It seemed to make Chika feel slightly better. She still looked slightly unsettled, though.

"I need to get out of this world. Tano must be aiming to trap me here... but for what reason?! I already concluded that the sky must be the answer to escape, but how will I get to that height? Still Life's power must be extreme in this world, seeing as it can achieve this amount of power here!" Sayori thought, looking up at the sky.

Sayori noticed that the clouds were shaped like they were pushed outward like they are moving around the opening of the sky. It looked like the opening of the sky was the sun and the clouds were the planets that move around it.

"That must be it. That must be the sky I must touch to leave this place! It is too obvious! I am in a glass cage, and the only way to break it is by smashing the weakest point... that being the opening in the clouds!" Sayori thought, a smile returning to her face.

"I don't know how I will get up there... I don't even know if the people in this place are even real... but if I defeat the stand user, the ability of the stand will fall alongside it!"

Sayori looked back to Chika and asked:

"Do you know where the tallest thing in this town is?"  
"Yeah, it's those pylons around the sides of the town... why?"

"Thanks!" Sayori replied, running towards the road.

"I am going to see how tall it really is! Wish me luck!"

"Huh?! W-Wait! Don't go! Those things have electricity flowing through them!" Chika yelled, watching as Sayori ran away.

Running through the streets and eventually getting towards the grassy plain, Sayori saw the towering pylon in the plain. She ran towards it and was about to climb onto it. But before Sayori could do so, a hole in the ground appeared before her. Tano climbed out.

"What are you doing, Sayori? Trying to escape my world?"

"You..." Sayori groaned, staring at Tano angrily.

"I commend you for figuring out this much so quickly, but it is all useless in the end. My stand, Still Life, has its absolute power increased in this world... I can play god if I want to..." Tano chuckled.

"But, all stands have weaknesses, don't they? Not always in the stand, but sometimes the user themselves!" Sayori replied.

"Not in my case! Still Life is the greatest stand! Once you are in my world, there is nothing you can do!" Tano laughed, looking back up to the pylon.

"But... Since you are deceptive and impress me... and you will probably work this out anyways..."

Tano climbed out of the ground and pointed to a poster on the wall.

" _Sue._ That is her name... She is someone I have taken from the 'real world' and turned into an... assassin... you see, you are not the only real person in this world, but you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the 'real' and 'fake' people... anyways... Sue has gone mad. She never liked being here and would do anything to escape... even kill everyone she knows... I don't like having to do much, so I make Sue hunt down disobedient people. She is a stand user too, therefore she will never be taken down by a simple attack. I want to give you a chance, Sayori. You are a good person, that's why I took you here in the first place... it would be a shame to have to get rid of you..."

Sayori felt shivers go down her spine.

"...I understand..."

Tano smiled. But as he began to walk past Sayori, she manifested Cheer, sending its fist into Tano's face!

"Orlaaa!!!"

Tano fell forwards, hitting his face onto the ground. He summoned Still LIfe and attempted to hit Sayori, missing completely!

"What were you saying about playing god?" Sayori chuckled mockingly.

"You..."

Tano stood up and dashed towards Sayori, preparing to attack her again!

"I give up! I am just going to end you now so you have no chance to hurt me again!"

"Do it then! I am going to leave this place, no matter what!"

Tano and Sayori dashed towards each other and summoned their stands to fight!  
"USAAA!!!"  
"WROOOOYAAA!!!"

Meanwhile, back at the clubroom, Natsuki has trashed the room in a rage of guilt. Yuri is attempting to calm her as Koichi and Okuyasu watch in caution.

"Natsuki! I am sure it's going to be fine! Everyone freaks out once in a while!" Yuri says, attempting to calm Natsuki.

"Yeah... but not Sayori! She has never done this before! I don't know if she has been holding her emotions inside for so... I am awful... What if something is horribly wrong and it's my fault?!"

"Oi Natsuki... should I go look for her? I think she could use some comforting..." Okuyasu asked.

"I... I guess... she has probably gone to the bench again... it's the one near the language department..." Natsuki said, holding her head in shame.

"If she isn't there, go look around some vending machines... She has been there before trying to steal cookies from the machine..."

"Okay! I will come back if she isn't there!"

Okuyasu left the room and began walking down the hallway.

"Hey... Natsuki..? Has Sayori actually managed to steal anything from the machines before?" Yuri asked.

"...Yeah."

Sayori and Tano were fighting with their stands. Cheer seemed to be overpowered slightly by Still Life, that possibly had a power increase from its world.

"In the end, Sayori... whoever outsmarts the other will be the victor. But because I have already trapped you in my world, I have the upper hand! I have the advantage! Still Life can freely manipulate the world around it here, making it impossible to escape!" Tano chuckled.  
"But you cannot control the people you capture... you may be able to abuse us and torment us... but if you die, the entire world you have created will decay... I have never killed any one, but if innocent people have been ripped away from their lives because of your 'Philisopy...' I am ready to save them all..." Sayori replied, looking at the things around her.

"Thankfully... my 'Cheer' has always been prepared for something like this..."

Cheer peeled a stamp off its torso and tossed it towards Tano like a shuriken. It transformed into a brick, hitting Tano with a direct shot! He fell backwards and held his face in pain.

"I normally keep a journal of all the things I cannot fit with me, but Cheer can stick its stamps onto its body, making me able to attack whenever I need to! I have outsmarted you now!" Sayori pointed, a grin appearing on her face.

"Hmph. Not bad..." Tano smiled, blood trickling down his mouth.

"That hurt... but not enough to make me quit... I can tell you are not used to fighting... your throw is weak and feeble, almost like you don't want to cause me much pain... "

The fact that this person could take a brick to the face amazed Sayori, this proved a strong feat of strength within him.

"USAAA!" Cheer yelled, sending a wave of punches towards Tano that caught him off-guard. He summoned Still Life to block the punches, but to his misfortune, he was a second too late! The punches went into Still Life's face, making Tano step back slightly!

Tano moved forwards, taking in all the hits from Cheer. He struggled through the storm of punches, eventually getting Sayori in Still Life's range!

A hole appeared beneath Sayori, making her spring backwards. Suddenly, Tano burst out into laughter.

"How you figured out the sky was the way to escape was interesting... but you proved your true intelligence when you ran from my hole!"

"What are you talking about?" Sayori asked, watching as the hole stayed in place.

"This hole... it's a two-way hole from this world to the real one... In this world, the only things I cannot manipulate are people and my 'dimensional holes...' I cannot manipulate the real-world location of the holes, so I need to be careful when leaving and entering... If I am seen, that would cause problems... But, If I can plan my location and conceal it, I should have no problem getting to and forth." Tano explained.

"If you go into that hole, you can escape."

"Why are you telling me this? You want me dead... right?" Sayori asked, looking at the hole.

"No, no, no, no! You, you are a good person! Do you wonder why I brought you here in the first place? That's the reason why!" Tano yelled, looking at Sayori angrily.

"You can't just rid Morioh of all its good people... it would leave the town to be a mess..."

"They will live in this sanctuary! It's a gift to be taken here! Bad people deserve to be isolated and lonely as the good with their shining souls live in an early heaven! It would get them used to heaven above, after all."

Sayori looked at Tano, a mixed expression on her face.

"That means... you won't go to heaven... right? You are committing crimes to take people here, and doing things against peoples will is not the action of someone who you would see as good... You don't even realize it yourself... you are evil!"

Tano looked back, putting his stand away.

"After all the times I have told you why I do this... you still don't get it? I do this because I believe it is 'right.' I do this because I believe people without sin should be taken somewhere better than the normal world... a world where everything works for them. Your friends don't fight, your family are there for you, nothing is stopping you from being happy... and even if there is, it shouldn't be too hard to resolve it. I want people to be happy, and I truly don't care if I am hated. In my head, I have done the right thing. Let that be the last time I explain that. I want to give you a chance, Sayori. I don't want to end up killing you over this..." 

The two stood still before Sayori charged forwards, manifesting Cheer once again!

"I don't care if this is 'what you believe in', though I haven't seen anyone, people are kept here, against their will! And they likely want out as much as I do!"

Tano had a disappointed glare upon his face. He looked as if he was about to speak again, but stared silently as Still Life began raising its arm, using its ability. The concrete pavement beneath Sayori began to rise upward!

"I am tired of you... I am just going to dispose of you now so you can't cause any problems later..."

The ground began to split in between Sayori's legs, It was clear that Tano was attempting to make Sayori fall down, but what he would do next?

Okuyasu walked through the hallway, approaching the food dispenser ahead. 

"Oi Sayori?" Are you there?" Okuyasu called out, awaiting a response. But to his dismay, nobody was there.

He looked at the food dispenser and then bought a cookie.

"Maybe Sayori would feel better if she had one of these..." Okuyasu thought, taking the cookie out of the machine and wrapping it up with a tissue to keep it clean.

But then... Okuyasu felt his stomach rumble. He was hungry himself! Okuyasu shoved his hand down his pocket to buy a cookie for himself, but he realized that he used the last of his money for that cookie! He looked down at the cookie in hand and remembered what he bought it for. He bought it as a gesture of kindness, as a way to say 'sorry' for Natsuki and Yuri's actions. He wanted to make her feel happy to remind her that-

Suddenly Okuyasu summoned The Hand and erased the front of the vending machine, allowing him to take as many as he wanted.

Sayori was on top of the rating concrete, watching as it spread open in the middle, attempting to engulf her! Sayori moved to the right of the concrete tower she was stood upon and looked down, it was too high to jump off without getting hurt, but it was relatively close to the pylon beside her. If it grew tall enough, she could make her stand reach it!

The concrete began to slide downwards, it turned sideways as the thin layer Sayori was balanced on began to fall down!

Sayori looked at the long fall down, it seemed as if it would break her leg if she fell now, she still wasn't high enough to the pylon though!

"Looks like I have no other choice! I need to jump!" Sayori thought, look down, before leaping towards Tano from the tower of concrete.

As she fell, Cheer manifested and kicked downwards as it hit the ground, sending Sayori backwards onto the pylon!

"Huh?! What the?!" Tano yelled, looking up at Sayori who began to climb upwards with aid from her stand.

Sayori didn't look back and kept climbing, she was in the centre of the pylon, near the top. She could tell where Tano was by the sound of his voice. It was located South West from her and sounded faraway, allowing her to climb further and further! She was almost at the top now! It was only a few more steps away!

"Stop dammit!" Tano yelled, his voice directly behind Sayori.

"I will not allow you to go any further..."

Tano was floating in mid-air. Sayori completely forgot he could do that. His stand likely manipulated the gravity around him to do that.

Sayori tried to climb up more, but Still Life grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, facing her to a drop of death.

"Let me go!"

"You are lucky... you really are... I can only create 'holes' on surfaces where they fit... and there are no flat surfaces up here..."

Tano looked around and saw nothing suspicious.

"I guess its the end for you, Sayori... You have been the only person to cause me any real trouble for a few weeks..." 

"No. It's not the end... not for me, at least..." Sayori said, a grin alerting Tano.

"What's that smile about? You are hopeless!"

The sound of metal falling began to sound, making Tano and Sayori look up, two opposite looks on their faces. The metal pylon bar above Sayori fell onto Tano, making him fall down! Stamps floated downward behind Sayori, turning back into bolts!

"Gahhh!!!" Tano yelled, hitting the metal below.

Sayori quickly climbed to the top and raised her hand. To her astonishment, her hand flaked away as it went through some sort of glass. Sayori jumped upwards and felt her whole body go through the glass!

She opened her eyes once again and saw the locker she fell under. She had escaped!

"That... that was... bizarre..." Sayori sighed.

"I had no idea... Cheer could do that."

Sayori thought back to when Cheer punched the pylon's bar, making the bolts above into stamps. It seems as if Cheer can turn objects into stamps if they are in contact with the thing it's touching...

"That doesn't matter right now... I must go back..."

Suddenly, another hole appeared behind Sayori. Tano appeared once again.

"You got me good..." He chuckled.

"But even if you run... I will always follow..."

**To be continued**

**\- - - - - - - >**


	10. Poems From The Literature Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few poems, to finish off it all off...

**The Beach**

**While I walk along the sands**

**And wind flies through my hair**

**I think about who I am and what I might change**

**And what my life has become**

**Sayori runs up behind me**

**And grabs hold of my arm**

**We smile as we walk along**

**The golden velvet sand**

**\- Monika**

**What My Friends Mean To Me**

**Every day, I walk into this room**

**And I smile**

**Some days I argue with Yuri, one of my only friends**

**I wish I could say sorry now before it is too late.**

**Other days I talk to Sayori, one of my dearest friends**

**She makes me smile and laugh along and forget about it all.**

**Sometimes, I talk to Monika and remember what she has done for me**

**It makes me feel like I cannot repay her for everything she does.**

**So everyone, please remember, I care about you all.**

**I would rather spend a thousand years in this room than step foot back at home.**

**\- Natsuki**


End file.
